Scarlet Night
by icestar123
Summary: It was present day London. A new Phantom Thief had entered in town. A new adventure. It would be a time of new interest and fun. What would become of this new spark of interest? Rated K for now. -Please enjoy!-
1. Chapter 1:The New Phantom Thief In Town

Chapter 1: The New Phantom Thief In Town

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive Manor and everything was a rush-rush moving time. It was a big day for the grand opening of a new museum which is open in London. The earl was supposed to attend this grand opening tomorrow and stay there for two days to see how the museum is going. The earl was quite looking forward to coming and seeing the opening. He never knew a museum would open here and now as a demon, it excited him even more.

The earl was in his room, reading the newspaper that was sent today on papers. He in present day London wasn't known as an Earl any longer but rather a person of very high class. He wore now modern day clothes to blend in with society. His butler, Sebastian was the same now as well. Although, his butler still wore a tuxedo suit to represent that he was still a butler of the Phantomhive household estate.

He saw the newspaper that a new thief has arrived at London. From the huge headlines, it was known as the Phantom Thief. He stared blankly at he name as he tried to figure out who this big new Phantom Thief. He knew for sure that the thief was out to steal things from museum as said on the article. It also said that the thief is impossible to catch and will always show on camera. A rather illusive thief.

Ciel sighed as he looked at the article further. It also said that along with a thief, a new commander of the police also had arrived in town and the police commander was known as Satoshi Hiwatari. He stared at the name for a long time, burying the name into his memories so he would remember it. He never thought that such a young boy would be a commander of some sort of police. It would bring interest to Ciel's investigations for the Queen.

It was then that a knock of a door came. Ciel looked up from his newspaper with a bored expression on his face."Come in Sebastian." The door creaked open as the butler stepped inside and gave a butler-like bow to him.

"My lord, it appears the new Police Commander, Satoshi Hiwatari wishes to see you." The butler replied.

"Bring him to my office so we can chat privately." Ciel ordered. With another bow from his butler, he walked out, not bothering to close the door. Ciel sighed as he went on to look at his papers, deep in thought about the police commander. He really wished that he wouldn't have to meet the police commander so sudden. In fact, he would want to look more into him before he would meet him.

The knock on the door broke his thoughts. He looked up from the newspaper that he had burrowed into so much. In front of him was a boy with blue short hair with blue eyes, that wore glasses. He wore a school uniform that was a white shirt with a black tie and black pants to match. His hand held a black coat. A typical uniform for British schools nowadays. He stared at him blankly before he got up from his seat and spoke.

"You must be Satoshi Hiwatari." The earl spoke calmly and almost business-like.

"Yes. And you are?" The boy answered with a hit of curiosity on his face.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Pleasure to make your aquintance." Ciel nodded at him."Please, have a seat so we can talk." He made a gesture of hand to direct him to the two chairs with a table in between the two chairs. He went on and sat down on the chair. Satoshi had sat down across from him. There was a lingering silence that hung in the air for a moment before Satoshi spoke first.

"So, you heard of the new Phantom Thief in this town, correct?" The police commander began.

"Yes, I just read it on the papers. I'm assuming he is out to steal an artifact." Ciel answered a she folded his hands on his lap.

"Correct. However, he is not easy to catch. It would be impossible for you to deal with him alone." Satoshi cautioned him.

"What is there to worry, Commander? I have my butler to assist me." Ciel smiled rather proudly. He saw Satoshi looked at Sebastian who was standing behind him before looking back at him with a frown.

"I suppose." Satoshi said with a bit of uncertainly.

"You sound uncertain. Is it because the thief is not what we think the thief is?" Ciel guessed.

"How did you know?" Satoshi asked, his eyes narrowed.

"It say on the article of the newspaper here. The thief is never caught ever." Ciel explained.

"You sure look into the person you will see before you get them." Satoshi observed.

"You got that right. I'm very observant when trying to capture my victim." Ciel smirked slightly as he crossed his legs.

"Ah, but I rather not have him captured since he would like to be a complete show-off." Satoshi said rather defensively.

"Well, when is his next appearance? I would like to see him and see reason as to why he would steal in the first place." Ciel said with a smile.

"He would appear tomorrow night at the new museum." Satoshi replied.

"Very well. I'll see to him till then." Ciel said with a smile.

"Well, I shall see you then, Mister Ciel." Satoshi nodded before he got up from his seat and walked out of the room, with Sebastian following after him. Ciel smirked slightly as he was rather excited to see the new thief that came to London. This would be interesting indeed.

*End Of Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2: The Aura Statue

Chapter 2: The Aura Statue 

_**Dark, are you sure you are up to this? **_Came the voice of his host, Daisuke. The thief chuckled at his concern but knew it was suppose to be that way.

**_My, my Dai. Are you being a bit overprotective right now since this is a simple__ steal?_ **Dark said in a teasing tone. He had feel the blush came from his host's face as he knew he caught him well.

**_It's just that I feel that something is different tonight. There is no police around. Do you expect me not to__ worry? _**Daisuke shot back with a mental glare. Dark chuckled at that.

**_Dai, Dai. You worry too much. What worse thing would occur anyway?_ **The thief chided gently as he landed quietly on the roof of the new museum. As he did, he waved With away before slipping into the museum to get to the artifact. Tonight they were stealing the Aura Statue which is a statue of a woman. It has a red gem that sparkles rather brightly and it was a complete beauty to stare at if you look at it closely. However, once you stare too closely at the gem, it would make you mesmerized in which you cannot break out of it.

As the Phantom Thief entered into the room, a bunch of lasers shot out towards him. The thief gracefully dodged the coming of them gracefully as skipped along to the Aura Statue. Staring at it for a brief moment, he was about to take it when a knife flew out from nowhere. Taken by surprise, Dark dodged the knife and stepped back, glancing around rather alert of what is happening.

_**Dark, what is going on?** _The voice of his host asked him with concern.

_**Someone's** **here.** _Dark replied in his mind as he glanced around, still at high alert. He then heard a voice chuckle across the room, echoing in fact. Dark tensed as he glanced around still, his expression of complete annoyance that whoever shot the knife at him isn't appearing.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Dark shouted, a bit of anger in his voice.

"My, my. I'm quite amazed that a creature like you would be such an excellent thief." The voice replied right behind him. Dark jumped as he got out of the way, surprised by the sudden appearance of the voice. Apparently, it was a male. He had red crimson eyes with jet black hair and pain skin. His outfit was of a butler and in a tuxedo too. He wore white gloves to match the suit. Dark narrowed his eyes at the male as he was prepare to jump away from whatever attacking he was doing. Yet, the male had a amused look on his face.

"Who are you?" Dark asked carefully, circling around the male, suspicion clouded in his eyes.

"Ah, my apologies for not doing a proper introduction. My name is Sebastian Michaelis as called by my master." Sebastian answered, giving a formal bow.

"So, you are a butler?" Dark pressed on.

"Yes, that is correct. However, I have came here to arrest you for doing an attempt of stealing that artifact, the Aura Statue." Sebastian went on, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Arrest?" Dark let out a laugh of amusement."Really. I'm not that easy to get captured, you know. I am the Phantom Thief and no man can get me, ever."

"Oh, we shall see to that." Sebastian said. Before he knew what was going on, Sebastian was right in front of him as a punch was thrown at him. Dark barely dodged it as he ran for the artifact. The knife stopped him from doing so otherwise. Then, another punch was aimed at him. This time, it hit him as Dark went flying and hit a wall, crashing. He gave a grunt as he got up before another punch was aimed at him again. Dark managed to dodged it again.

"What are you? You are fast at your feet." Dark asked as he now focused on dodging the flying punches that are aimed at him.

"I am no human. I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked as the punches continued coming. Dark wearily stared at him, trying to define what that statement meant. There was a meaning behind that statement and he had a hard time trying to define what that meaning is. He gave up as he began to attack back, also throwing punches at him. As expected, the butler dodged the punches as well before sending a set back to him.

"Sebastian. Stop. The police are starting to get involved." Came another voice but of a child. The fists had stopped now as the butler turned to a boy that looked like a child who wore a suit that looked of high class. Dark blinked at him.

"And who are you? You looked like a child to me." Dark asked, staring blankly at him.

"Ciel Phantomhive. It would appear you are no human, Dark Mousy." The boy answered, an amused look on his face.

"You are right at that." Dark grinned at the statement."However, you can't simply use your butler to stop me. I"m unstoppable, you know."

"Well, the police commander informed us to go see you and your abilities." Ciel shrugged indifferently."After all, if I command my butler to stop you in your tracks, he would have done so without having to play around with you."

"Oh? How capable is your butler anyway? I'm sure he wouldn't try to." Dark said tauntingly. The boy sighed as he shook his head.

"Just steal the artifact. After all, we are only here to put on a big show." Ciel said before turning to walk away. His butler followed after.

"Wait." Dark said. The boy stopped as he turned around facing him with an annoyed expression.

"What?" Came the answer.

"Well, do you know that the police commander is no ordinary police commander." Dark said a bit more seriously.

"Oh? Interesting." Ciel smirked before turning to walk away. Dark watched them walk off before he grabbed the artifact and slipped out of the museum, using With for wings again.

_**Dark, what is that all about? Why did that strange butler attacked us in the first place?** _Daisuke asked him.

_**They were trying on something. At least, that what they said.**_Dark replied as he flew over the London city, heading back to the house where the Niwas lived.

_**Dark. That butler, Sebastian. He doesn't look human at all. I mean, from the aura he has a dark aura emitted around him. What is that supposed to mean?** _The host said worriedly in his mind. Dark just sighed.

_**I don't know, Dai but what I do know is that our troubles won't be over from here on out.** _Dark replied as he landed on the balcony of Daisuke's room. Then, he allowed his host to take over, slipping back into the back of his host's mind.

*End Of Chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3:The New Student

Chapter 3: The New Student

It was the next day at the school and a chat had uproar in the area about a new student coming to school as well a new teacher. All the students were chatting really loudly about this new issue and in the London Vera High. Daisuke stared dully at the window, slightly wondering what this new student is all about. He glanced briefly at Satoshi who was standing at the other end, staring out the window with no emotion on his face. He wondered vaguely if his friend would know who the new student and the new teacher would be. He turned towards where the door of the classroom stood, watching to make sure he wasn't mistaken about who is going to come. He then heard footsteps on the hallway, as if the person was approaching toward the door soon. Daisuke sweated a bit as he waited nervously for whoever entered in to approached and not build the suspense for him. Soon, a tall skinny male with jet black hair and a boy that looked completely like a child walked inside. Daisuke immediately recognized them. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

The teacher gave a quick gesture to have everyone in their seats. Everyone scrambled to their proper seats. Daisuke was curious what they were doing in the school since they never had ever attended in London Vera High. He looked at the two of them curiously as the teacher spoke.

"I'm sorry that I was late to class." The teacher began,"Anyway, I am your new teacher, Mr. Michaelis. It is an honor to be here to teach you."There was a pause before he went on."As you may have heard, there is a new student that just got in here. I ask that all students treat him warmly. Please welcome Ciel Phantomhive to the class."

"Welcome, Phantomhive." The entire class except Satoshi and Daisuke said together. The boy simply nodded at them as if to acknowledge the greeting.

"Now, Phantomhive, you may sit there, next to that boy with red hair." The teacher pointed at the available seat there. The boy obediently sat on the seat. The lessons then began but he couldn't shake the fact off how the Phantomhive boy would be in the classroom when he already knew the knowledge of many things already, not to mention being so smart as well. He felt a stir at the back of his mind. He knew that Dark had awoken from his slumber. He heard the kaitou moaned slightly before he heard him gasp in shock.

**_Dai, am I imagining things or is that the butler along with his master there here?_ **

_**You are not imagining anything, Dark. It is exactly as you see it. **_Daisuke replied with a sigh.

_**Just great. First we meet them in our thief and next they arrived at the school without us knowing. Does Creepy Boy know any of this?** _Dark groaned in the back of his mind.

_**He doesn't look a bit fazed by this. Weird.** _Daisuke replied as he stared at Satoshi. All the boy had was a calm expression on his face as if he knew all along that they were in the school for like forever. He began to wonder what to do. Maybe he could ask questions to the Phantomhive boy. That would perhaps get some answers out that had been lingering in his mind for awhile now. He sighed as he listened to Mr. Michaelis talk and teach for the lesson.

Recess came as the bell rang loudly. The teacher had walked out of the classroom to attend to something. Yet, the Phantomhive boy remained in his seat, his expression unreadable. Daisuke walked over to him without hesitation as he said with a bright smile.

"Oh, hi! I'm Daisuke Niwa! You must be the new student, Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Yeah. The school looks good so far." The boy replied in a monotone voice as he scanned his eyes around the classroom, as if he was searching for something to stare at but failed immensely.

"Yeah, the teachers are super nice and give us good lessons!" Daisuke nodded in agreement, still with a beaming smile.

"Yeah." The boy nodded as he stared out the window. Daisuke wondered how to approach the topic since Ciel didn't know that Dark and him are actually one body. He felt the stare of Satoshi from where he was. His heart ran a bit faster as a light blush came across his face. He quickly sat down back on his seat, groaning slightly and having a bit of stress on how to get information out of the Phantomhive boy. He felt Dark behind his mind was in worry about what he was doing here.

A hand has placed on his shoulder lightly. With surprise, he turned to see who put the hand on his shoulder to find it was Satoshi. He blinked at Satoshi as his heat beat quicken slightly, a slight blush came across his face. For some reason, he had a like for the blue-haired boy.

"S-Satoshi, what the matter?" He stuttered a bit, rather flustered around him.

"Come. Let's go to the balcony to talk privately." Satoshi replied, his blue eyes staring at him.

"O-Oh, sure. Let's go!" He nodded in agreement as he got up from his seat and stumbling to follow after Satoshi. His feet was clumsy since Satoshi's presence made him to feel a bit flattered. As they left the classroom, Satoshi continued down the hallway, eventually arriving at the balcony area where students are normally allowed there. They entered outside as a light breeze blew threw their faces. Daisuke stared at Satoshi, wondering what he wanted to talk about. There was a long silence between the two as it lasted almost an hour before Satoshi began.

"I'm guessing you and Dark are curious as to why Ciel and his butler, Sebastian is hanging around the school." Satoshi began, his eyes now meeting the red-haired boy.

"Y-Yeah. Why is here anyway? I heard he never needed education." Daisuke said, his curiosity taking over his flustered mind of Satoshi's presence.

"He is doing an investigation under the Queen's behalf." Satoshi simply stated. Daisuke's heart almost stopped. Investigation on behalf of the Queen? What is he talking about? Does it mean that he would be investigating on him and Dark and what happened last night? Oh, god. He prayed silently that it wouldn't be that case.

"He's doing an investigation on strange disappearances of children that lately have been gone unexpectedly gone the moment the bell rang." Satoshi continued as if he didn't notice Daisuke's horrified reaction."He has been working under the Queen faithfully and without fail. He wouldn't investigate on something like us. The Queen already had implications on keeping this 'Dark Mousy Phantom Thief' in society since many people seemed so attracted by it."

Daisuke sighed in relief. Boy, was that a relief! He wouldn't want to have to be arrested just because of Dark and his thievery stealing. Ugh, hell that wouldn't be good at all. Then, he saw Satoshi began to walk out of the balcony. Daisuke scrambled after him.

"It's almost class time." Was the blue-haired boy said as they continued walking. Daisuke nodded as they walked back to the classroom.

* * *

After school came as the earl walked out of the school casually. So far, there weren't any signs of the disappearances. He wondered if the Queen had the wrong school. No, that would never happen with the Queen. The Queen's orders are always right and always absolute. He had given this position to find the real culprit behind the kidnapping. He would find it no matter what it takes. Sighing, Ciel continued walk down until he heard a scream in the school. Blinking in surprise, Ciel ran towards where the scream is to find a girl getting knocked out by a male. The male looked about in his twenties. Sighing, he wanted to call his butler but he rather not call at the moment. He was supposed to handle this on his own.

Ciel raised his gun towards the man as he said in a loud and clear voice,"Who are you and how dare you invade into the school trying to kidnap children innocently?"

The male seemed to hear him as he looked up from his work. He realized his eyes were red with crimson like his butler and the girl had already laid limp in his arms. A blood-lusting smirk had came across his face as if he wanted to launch at the earl. Ciel's growled slightly seeing that he was no human. In fact, he looked like he wanted to suck his blood. He watched as the male licked his lips. The male seemed to have fangs as well. Ciel took into memory of who it was as it launched towards him. Ciel took the liberty and stepped aside, tucking the gun away.

Ciel then vanished from the inhuman from his sight as he was back in the parking lot area as if nothing had happened. He then he went inside his limo and ordered the driver to drive him back to the Phantomhive manor. The driver without a word took off. Ciel stared at the window, wondering who that creature might be. Possibly an investigation of that male is in order tonight.

As he arrived at the manor, he was greeted by his butler who seemingly have came back to the school. Ciel got out as he walked inside the manor. He then headed for his office. Footsteps of his butler could be heard as his butler followed behind him. Once he got to the office, he sat down on the chair and said to his butler,"It would appear that the person I encountered was no human. In fact, it lusts for blood."

"I see. So, it might be a vampire then." His butler replied, a hit of amusement in his tone,"I suppose master is not harmed a dent?"

"Luckily, I dodged his launching attack." Ciel replied with a slight snort in his tone.

"I see. You are starting to act on your combat abilities, master." The smirk on his butler's face made Ciel rather annoyed. Ciel huffed as he looked at the newspaper today. Nothing interesting other than the disappearances of the recend children lately. He wondered if Dark would be stealing anything tonight. He had researched about the Black Wings last night and found out that unless they don't have a host to attach to,they would cease to exist. It also said that the Hikari and Niwas are the only ones that held these creatures. So, he had realized today that the boy, Daisuke was a host to Dark. He smirked at that while at lunch time. He had wondered if the Commander was a host to Krad, the other half of the Black Wings.

Ciel then dismissed Sebastian away before he opened his laptop to look into the information about Satoshi Hiwatari. After waiting for the computer to power up, he went to search about the background of Satoshi. It took him a few minutes before he found the information. He then began to read it.

_Satoshi Hiwatari_

_Age: 12  
_

_Eye Color: Light blue  
_

_Hair Color: Light blue  
_

_Family: Hikari  
_

__The line, 'Hikari' caught the earl's attention as he stared at it for a long time, consuming in the information. So, the Commander was in disguise a host to Krad, huh? This would spice things up a bit. Ciel smirked slightly as he went on to read about the boy.

_Background: _

_Satoshi Hikari was a boy who was adapted to the Hiwatari family as a small baby. Since then, Kei Hiwatari has took care of him like a child till when he was 12 years old. Since then, Satoshi Hikari was now known as Satoshi Hiwatari. He is the Police Commander of the force and works under the command of the Chief Director, Kei Hiwatari. He has lived in Azurama till recently where he moved to London and became Police Commander there as well. He now serves under the Queen's servitude. He would do anything to please the Queen, Her Majesty.  
_

__Ciel smiled as he turned off the computer, satisfied by the information that was provided. So, he decided to send a note into their house and perhaps make a truce with the two angels. He would be looking forward to this. He reached his hand to grab the bell to call for his butler.

*End Of Chapter 3*


	4. Chapter 4:The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting 

Ciel pulled the bell to call for his butler. He would have to give a task of leaving the letters at both the Hiwatari and Niwa's houses. He waited patiently for his butler to come. It took about five minutes but soon his butler came to the room with a bow.

"Have you called, my lord?"

"Yes. I have a task for you to do." Ciel said as he stared at his butler sternly.

"What is it, master?" He asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I wish for you to write two letters to the Niwas and the Hiwataris. Tell them to meet them at the outskirts of London at 9:00pm tonight." Ciel ordered.

"As you wish, my lord but pardon me for asking but whatever is this for?" His butler asked him, tilting his head.

"I wish for them to meet me there for a specific reason. You shall know once the time comes." Ciel said with a smirk."Oh, and make sure to not add my signature there. I don't want them to feel reluctant to come. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed before walking out of his room. Ciel folded his hands together with a chuckle. This would be interesting tonight. He would love to see some action tonight.

* * *

Daisuke had came home and being doing his homework for about 2 hours now when he sensed a presence somewhere. Daisuke got up from his seat of his desk immediately. He looked around, alert and half scared. He wondered who was around. However, as soon as he looked around, the presence was gone. Daisuke sighed as he was about to sit down but noticed a letter on his desk. Blinking, he picked it up and opened it and began to read it.

_To Daisuke Niwa,_

_Come to the outskirts of London at 9pm sharp. We will be expecting you. Don't make us wait.  
_

_From,  
_

_Unknown Sender  
_

Daisuke blinked at the letter, slowly trying to figure this mysterious sender out. He saw Dark looking at the letter as well and he can tell that he was trying to figure out who send it as well.

_**Dark, should we go to this meeting that the mysterious sender called us?** _Daisuke asked his other half.

**_It doesn't sound like we have much of a choice. We might as well go._**Dark replied with a worried tone in his voice.

**_But Dark, what happens if we get in trouble because of this situation?_**Daisuke wondered.

**_We would just have to find a way to get out of it then, Dai! Yeesh! Stop being such a worry wart!_**Dark said with a smirk on his face. Daisuke sighed. Maybe his other half was right. We might as well wait till that time comes. He won't tell his mom about anything. He didn't want his mother to stop him from his tracks. He then went back to homework, putting the letter away in his drawer.

* * *

Satoshi was in the computer looking up at Ciel Phantomhive. So far, he wasn't able to access into any of his files. He tried desperately to since he was so curious about the boy and also the undercover agent of the Queen. He sighed in frustration as he tried to breaking the security that so securely blocked his way to access yet he haven't had any success. Frowning, he gave up and got up from his seat when he noticed a letter on his bed. Suspicion crept in as he picked up the letter and opened it to read it.

_To Satoshi Hiwatari, _

_Come to the outskirts of London at 9pm sharp. Don't keep us waiting. _

_From,  
_

_Unknown Sender  
_

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the letter, trying to find out who was the sender of this mysterious letter. He walked back to his seat to read the letter over and over again yet he cannot solve the problem in his head: Who is this sender? He again sighed in frustration of not able to figure out who the sender was. Then, he heard a chuckle, a icy one at that in his mind.

**_My, my, Master Satoshi. Seems your genius brain cannot figure out a simple letter._ **Came the mockery of Krad.

**_Get out of my brain, Krad. I don't have /anything/ to say to you. This is none of your business whatsoever._**Satoshi glared at his other half.

**_Now, now getting defensive aren't we?_**He saw Krad smirked which made him more annoyed. _**After all, I sense this letter /does/ involve me, Master Satoshi unless I am wrong? After all, you know full well I don't lie. **_

_**Shut up, Krad. Get out of my brain unless I would force you to.** _Satoshi threatened his other half, getting more annoyed by the minute.

**_Oh...Well allow me to ask you one more thing, Master Satoshi. Do you agree to meet up with this 'person' that sent this letter?_**Krad asked in a cold, yet sweet way which caused shivers down Satoshi's spine.

_**I intend to. Now, Get. Out. Of. My. Mind.** _Satoshi demanded. A icy laughter erupted in his mind as he felt his other half disappear to the back of his mind. Satoshi sighed in relief as he paced around, thinking about what to do once he met the letter sender.

* * *

Ciel sat on a tree branch, hidden from view as he waited for the two to come. His butler was hiding next to him, as he knew his butler would be completely confused as to what is going to happen. Ciel had planned while he was in his office. He planned to perhaps wait for the two of them to come out get started with a fight. Then, he would have his butler to interfere with their fight. Then after that, he would perhaps fish information out about the two angels. Then, he would perhaps let them go. However, Ciel had wished to do more on those two angels. He sighed when he heard footsteps walking. Ciel immediately spotted Daisuke there, looking around and having a confused face on him. Apparently, he wore all black. Then, he saw Satoshi came next, wearing his normal school uniform attire.

Ciel watched, hoping his plan would somewhat work. He loved that his plan would shift to his favor. Then, he heard the two speak.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked him, confused.

"I would love to ask you the same thing." Daisuke replied, also confused.

"Well, where is that mysterious sender?" Satoshi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You too, Sato?" Daisuke asked, surprised now.

"Yeah. Wait, you also?" Satoshi asked, his turn to be surprised.

"Yeah. I was curious who it is now. Ugh, unless this is all a trap." Daisuke said in an annoyed tone. Ciel didn't think it was trap since all he wanted was to fish some info out. He sighed a bit on that as he continued to watch. That is when Satoshi's face turned from expressionless to a pained face as he held on one eye with his hand, as if covering it. Satoshi groaned as he backed away from Daisuke. Then, a burst of two wings from his back shot out and flapped a bit rapidly. Then, the hair of the boy turned from blue to gold and the clothing turned to a white attire. Then, a male straighten up from his position and looked around, his eyes now golden. Daisuke had stood there, glaring at him.

"Daisuke Niwa. I never thought I would get this perfect chance to kill you." Came the voice of the male.

"Give it off, Krad. Dark and I will never let off so easily on you." Answered the red-haired boy, his tone cold.

"My, my. A brave boy, are we now? Let's see how much you can keep your head in the air like that." He heard the male named Krad smirked, his tone icy. A white feather then was pulled out as it was thrown at Daisuke's direction. The red-haired boy dodged it. Then, he saw the red hair turned to purple, sleek hair and his eyes turned from red to purple and a complete black outfit came in place. Ciel recognized who it was. It was Dark of course. Dark stood up, smirking at Krad slightly as he gave a victorious grin at Krad.

"Man, my little Krad. I can't believe you will left me out from this fight. Have you missed your thief already?" Dark taunted at the glaring Krad.

"Dark Mousy. You shall die tonight by the blood of my hands." Krad growled as he spread his wings and launched forward toward Dark. Dark had somewhat had wings and now used his own to clash into Krad. Then, the two angels engage into a fierce fight. Ciel watched in awe as they clashed non-stop, a perfect light and darkness fight. He never thought to see such dynamic to a fight and this is his first witness. Perhaps Krad was meant to capture Dark and arrest him from doing further thievery and Dark was supposed to avoid that. Ciel sighed as he looked at his butler, giving him a signal. His butler nodded and had three silverware knives out, ready to aim purposely at the two fighting angels.

Then, the knives shot out towards the two angels in which both noticed at the same time and parted, barely dodging the knives that was about to pierce their skin. The two angels looked around, now rather alert and wondering who would have done such a thing. Ciel smirked at that seeing that his plan so far was going as it was supposed to be. He then jumped down from the tree, landing lightly and quietly on the ground. His butler followed behind him. He can hardly wait for this. He walked out towards the open, where the two angels immediately spotted him. Dark had his eyes narrowed while the other half lunged at him, ready to attack. Ciel groaned at that and jumped out of the way, landing a distance where Krad had landed.

"Ciel, what are you doing here at night time?" Dark who had landed on the ground had his arms crossed and watching him.

"Oh, to get some answers from the both of you." Ciel answered with a smirk.

"Answers? Like what sort of answers?" Dark eyes narrowed at him.

"Answers about your story about the life while living inside a host." Ciel replied, his voice stern.

"You knew about this?" A surprised expression came across the dark angel's face.

"Yes and now I wish to hear some information about this Black Wings kind of thing." Ciel nodded.

"And how would we know if we trust you?" It was Krad's turn to speak."After all, I don't wish to reveal about my past. All I wish is to kill you all."

"Hmph. You are too arrogant for your own good." Ciel snorted lightly."After all, I just want to make things clear in my head. To me, I still haven't gotten the full picture as to how an artwork with one soul would eventually have two souls and living in a living human body. It's like pieces of a puzzle, only except that the pieces that aren't found is still missing."

"Well," Dark paused slightly at that,"I suppose I'll tell you what I know. After all, Krad here won't tell you a hell of a thing." A white feather was thrown at Dark as of being offended. Dark dodged it easily.

"Hmph. I will only answer the questions you ask me and nothing more. Got it? Or shall I punch it into your head?" Krad said in an icy tone, staring at Ciel with annoyance.

"I got it." Ciel smirked."Now, perhaps you can tell me how a single soul can be turned to two souls?"

"Well, it is not supposed to be two souls." Dark began first,"The Hikaris are known for their magically special power to breathe life into artworks. The Black Wings are among the creation. However, as the ceremony was starting for the breathing of the life of the Black Wings, the Niwas interfered with it. As a curse, me and Krad were given birth as two incomplete souls. I go with the Niwas while Krad goes with the Hikaris. Ever since then, we are now two separate souls, never complete and together. I was supposed to steal the works of the Hikaris to prevent them from awakening and Krad was supposed to stop me from doing so and hunt me down, and end me off."

"I see." Ciel nodded, beginning to get the big picture,"Krad, how were you developed into becoming a hunter as Dark stated?"

"Hmph. The Hikaris drilled the information about Dark being the bad guy into my brain. They trained me to become a curse, a demon. I was supposed to kill unmercifully and only think as a vessel to the other Hikaris. Tch, I still think that they still simply are a vessel to me. I eventually became a as they say, a 'curse.'" Krad answered, rather disgusted on going into this topic.

"Hm... I see." Ciel nodded." And Dark, how were you trained as a thief or the Phantom Thief as they say?"

"For me, I was taught by the Niwas that I was a thief in the first place and supposed to steal the works of the Hikaris without fail. Eventually, I gained ability to become a thief and steal Hikari artworks and seal them. The Niwas have the power to seal artworks made by the Hikaris. Well, since then, Krad and I have become sworn enemies." Dark explained, sighing as to reveal such things.

"I see." Ciel nodded at the information, taking it slowly in. He began to wonder how they usually feel like when a Niwa would get tortured by these things happening to since they were born. Ciel sighed as he said finally,"I got everything I need."

"Good. Now if you would be so kind, I would very much like to continue my fight with Dark Mousy." Krad said as he looked like he was about to jump on Dark again.

"Oh, come on Krad! At least relax on your fighting skills for once!" Dark said in a half whinny, half mocking tone. Krad growled but as soon as he did, Krad's back was hunched over, one hand clenching tightly on his chest, growling in pain. His eye had a blue eye now which probably meant that Satoshi was forcing Krad back in. Then, the transformation happened and Satoshi took over again in which he collapsed on the floor, sighing. Dark, who now had Daisuke took over already, went by Satoshi's side.

"Satoshi, are you alright?" Daisuke asked in a worried tone.

"Fine. Let's go back." Satoshi answered emotionless.

"I suppose." Ciel sighed."I shall see you both tomorrow." With that, Ciel ran back towards London, Sebastian following behind him.


	5. Chapter 5:Kidnapped

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

It was the next day and Daisuke was yawning from exhaustion. He had stayed up to two in the morning to study for a test and his energy was really low and as if out of power. Daisuke really wished to take some beauty sleep yet he can't since he had a test today and top if off, he wanted to speak with Ciel again after all the that happened last night with Dark and Krad. Gosh, how much he wished to take a nice long nap...No! He shouldn't think of those things. Crap, why can't he stay up any longer? Yeesh, Dark had fell asleep in his mind to make him snap out of sleepiness. He sighed as he looked around, seeing that Ciel had came in. He got off from his seat and walked over to Ciel.

Ciel who somehow noticed his approach turned to him with a bored expression his face."What is it?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if um, you had a reason to talk to 'them' last night." Daisuke replied, his voice rather a bit nervous. He was actually referring 'them' to Dark and Krad.

"Oh, I was just curious, that's all." Came the reply of the Phantomhive boy.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later, Phantomhive!" Daisuke gave a smile before walking back to his seat. Once he slumped down on his seat, he sighed as he tried to not make himself fall asleep again.

It was after school and Daisuke had barely survived school again. He yawned as he stretched, getting up from his seat where he was sitting on his seat the entire time. He groaned as he began to pack his stuff in his bag, sighing that he nearly slept in his test. However, Dark's shouting voice in his woke him to force him to lift up his pencil and write the test. Gosh, he wished he wouldn't fall asleep in class again. He picked up his bag again as he walked out of the classroom, heading for the front school door. As soon as he did, he walked out, smiling at the sun. He strolled down the school pavement.

As Daisuke turned around the corner, a cloth suddenly covered his mouth and nose at the same area. Daisuke struggled off from the mysterious grip off from the person, trying to break free desperately, yet failed miserably. Darkness started slipping towards him and Daisuke tried to struggle to stay awake. No, he must stay awake no matter what. He needed to fight his consciousness. Ugh, but it's so hard to. Eventually, though darkness took over him and he fell limp into unconsciousness.

* * *

Satoshi walked out of the school, and turned around the same corner when he saw a suspicious man with a black coat holding a huge back on his back. As a police commander, he immediately grew suspicious so he followed quietly after the man. He wanted to see who it was and who that was captured. He followed on, knowing that if he were found out, he would be kidnapped as well. He watched as the man walked down the path, and turning towards another street and continued walking. He then came towards a weird portal where the male jumped in. As soon as he jumped in, the portal began to close. Satoshi gave a swore before he used a gem to suck in the power of the portal so he could use the gem as an opening to where that world leads. After that, he began to find Ciel for help.

It took him a few minutes to reach the manor but nevertheless he arrived there. Once he got to the manor, he knocked the door loudly. The answer of the door was Ciel. Satoshi gave a nod."Can I come in to talk to you privately?" Asked the blue haired boy.

"Is something the matter?" Ciel asked him.

Satoshi swallowed before answering."Daisuke and Dark, they have been kidnapped." He replied, his voice firm.

"Come in then. Let's discuss this." Ciel replied, now his voice firm and serious. Satoshi nodded and followed inside. He knew he would have to sort things out with Ciel about this kidnapping.

*End Of Chapter 5*


	6. Chapter 6:Planning For Rescue

Chapter 6: Planning For Rescue

Dark groaned lightly as he looked around, his vision blurry from the knock out. He wondered why his vision was so blurry. He tried to shift his position but he realized he cannot. He was surprised but soon his vision cleared and saw that he was in a cell room. He blinked in surprised and even more surprised when his hands were tried behind his back and on a pole. He knew Daisuke was knocked out in his mind but more importantly, where is he? Dark couldn't exactly tell and this worried him. He hoped that he can find some way to escape. First though, he tried getting himself free by untying the ropes that bound him. However, the first touch he made contract with the ropes send a huge wave of electricity down through his body. He grunted as he gave up touching it.

"Damn, the ropes must have some sort of magic coated on it." the angel rasped slightly since the shock made his breathing a bit irregular. Not to mention he is inside Daisuke's boy. He hoped Daisuke didn't felt the shock. Gosh, how he wished to break free.

"Ah, you are awake alas."Came a voice from the far room in which Dark could tell it was a man. Dark narrowed his eyes, keeping his mouth shut as he examined the figure in the far room.

"Who are you?" Finally came the reply of the dark angel.

"My name doesn't matter. What matters is that you are a valuable person to us." the figure smirked lightly as he walked towards Dark. The male had short brown hair, with a tanned skin and brown eyes. He wore a typical business suit suited for interviews and business companies. As he stopped in front of Dark, Dark felt a strange aura on the man. He wondered if this guy is someone to not to be messed around with. Dark looked into his eyes, trying to decide whether or not to let this man do what he pleases or try to get out.

"Valuable? Whatever you mean by that?" Dark asked carefully, his eyes still fixed on the man.

"Your power and uniqueness. I couldn't help but to admire it." The male answered a smirk formed in his face as he lifted up Dark's face which made the dark angel's eyes darken a bit more."And I shall make sure I will gain that power." Then, the male let go and turned around and opened the cell door, slamming it shut. Dark sighed as he wondered how to escape without shocking himself again. Then, he felt a stir from the back of his mind. At least he had someone to talk to. He felt Daisuke stretched as he felt his host look around through his eyes before he heard a ear aching shout from his ear drums.

_**DARK! WHERE ARE WE?** _Daisuke shouted loudly in his mind.

**_Dai, keep it down. Your shouting is giving me an ear ache._**Dark complained as he replied his host's question. **_As for where we are, I haven't gotten a single clue. _**

**_Oh, no! What do we do now Dark?_**He felt Daisuke's worry in his mind.

_**Well, I try to untie those ropes that hold us but I got shocked from it. It must be some sort of magic.** _Dark explained as he sighed.

**_Oh, great. We are doomed now._**Daisuke whined in his mind as he went into a corner.

**_Don't worry, Dai. We will find a way, I'm sure of it._**Dark said reassuringly though he wasn't quite sure if he was able to find a way to get out without the man knowing. He hoped help would come soon.

* * *

"Alright, so what is your plan for getting them back?" Satoshi asked Ciel who was thinking for sometime. Satoshi had hoped that he would save the kaitou and his host before time is up.

"Well, we will go inside and find them then rescue them obviously." Ciel replied, who now had looked back to Satoshi.

"Well, I fear that there are some sort of monsters there." Satoshi pointed out.

"True but we will have Sebastian by our side and I will able to defend myself for awhile." Ciel said with a nod,"After all, you can probably have Krad to help you."

"Tch, like that demon would help me." Satoshi huffed when he recalled Krad. As if the demon would assist on any of this. All the demon cared was seeing torture and enjoying it.

"Still you will able to defend yourself then?" Ciel asked as to make sure.

"Sure." Satoshi nodded now calm again. He knew they would have to go into the portal and keep the portal open until they managed to get back to their world, rescuing Dark and Daisuke. It would be hard but it is worth the effort. Then, Ciel spoke.

"How long can the portal hold?" Ciel asked, looking at him with a hit of seriousness in his eyes.

"About 3-4 days." Satoshi replied.

"Do you think we will able to rescue them in that time frame?" Ciel asked for his opinion.

"I suppose we can." Satoshi shrugged then his face turned from serious to curious."Do you mind if I stay in the manor until Dark and Daisuke are rescued?"

"Sure. You are welcome to as long as you don't create a mess." Ciel shrugged."We shall start tonight if that's okay with you."

"I don't mind. I'll be ready then." He nodded at Ciel a bit, before he decided to go for some sleep."I'll be sleeping in one of your guest rooms if you don't mind."

"Sure." Ciel nodded and with a hand gesture, his butler was guiding him towards a guest room. Satoshi kept quiet as he watched Sebastian quietly, thinking that perhaps that he would put some sort of betrayal on the master. He shook his head before he heard the demon butler spoke as they arrived at a door.

"We have arrived at your guest room for the night."

"Thank you. You may leave." Satoshi nodded at the butler before opening the door and walking in. There was a bow and Sebastian walked away. He sighed before closing he door shut and going on bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

*End Of Chapter 6*


	7. Chapter 7:Entering The Other World

Chapter 7: Entering the Other World

It had been overnight and the Ciel was ready to go and enter into the world that Dark and Daisuke were captured in. All he had to do is wait for Satoshi to wake up from his beauty sleep then they are able to go. Sebastian had stood next to him, his face with no expression as usual. Ciel stared at his butler and sighed a bit before he turned back to the book he was reading.

"Why not go check on the commander to see if he was awake?" Ciel said his eyes glued to the book.

"I believe he would like to have a bit more of his privacy, master," his butler replied,"So, it would perhaps be better to leave him be for the moment."

"Still, I insist on you to check on him. This is an order." Ciel said with a slight glare on his butler.

"Yes, my lord." The butler said before he saw him walk off. Ciel sighed as he went back to reading his book.

* * *

Sebastian walked down the hallways that led to where the police commander room stayed for that night. The demon wondered as to why his master had to be persistent on waking up the young commander. Nevertheless, orders are order. He sighed as he approached the door. He raised his hand to knock on the door when the young commander came out, dressed in his school uniform. Sebastian blinked slightly before he gave a slight bow.

"Good morning, Commander. Have you slept well?" He did his formal butler greeting.

"I'm fine. Where is Mister Ciel?" The commander replied his expression unreadable.

"Downstairs. Please follow me." He said with a smile as he began to lead the commander down the stairs where the earl is. As he walked, he felt a stare of weariness from the boy and knew the boy had some suspicions on him. He mentally sighed to himself as he walked on, guiding to the library where the earl is. As they entered, Sebastian said to the earl,"Young master, Commander Hiwatari is awake."

"Good. Let us now go to where you last spotted the portal had opened." His master nodded as he got up, placing his book back on the bookshelf before walking out to the door. The demon and the commander followed in silence. The butler took the opportunity to open the door for the young master. He walked out the door and the commander following suit. Sebastian smiled as he walked out as well, closing the door behind him. Then, they began to walk towards where the scene is.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the street where the portal opened. Sebastian could tell that the commander was holding a weird looking gem that looked very similar to a diamond, only except that it didn't sparkle in the sunlight like how all diamonds do. He saw him threw the gem the spot where the portal opened. As soon as it did, a flash of light came for a second before it died down, and soon there was a swirling portal there. Sebastian was impressed by it.

"It would only hold on long enough for us to rescue them. The most would be 5 days. The least would be at least 3-4 days. We would have to hurry in our rescue." Satoshi said, staring at the portal, ready to jump in. He saw his master nod. First Satoshi jumped in. Ciel jumped in later and then at last Sebastian jumped in as well. As soon as the butler got in, a swirling of worlds appeared as he began falling towards where another opening was and bringing him to a world where it looked weirdly similar to London. The demon landed on his two feet as he saw his master and the commander on the floor.

He sighed at that as he walked over to where his master got up before looking at Satoshi. He wondered if he was knocked out. However, he too began to get up as well. He could tell he wasn't good with balance as he struggled to stay on his feet. Sebastian just frowned at that as he looked around, seeing the street looked familiar yet at the same time there was a strong weird atmosphere in the air. He wondered what it was. He glanced at his master a bit, wondering if he could sense it as well.

Shaking his head, he began to head towards where the Phantomhive manor is. He could tell his master was following behind and even the commander was as well. It was quite obvious that they are. Right now, all they have is to rescue Dark and Daisuke. As they arrived at the manor, there were soon shouts of something from afar. Ciel began to run towards the sound with the butler following behind his master. This would be one heck of a day in a world like this.

*End of Chapter 7*


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

Chapter 8: Discovery

Dark groaned in slight pain from the back of his head. What is wrong with him? Did something about the ropes that made him have the pain? He didn't know. All he knew is that whatever magic this rope possesses, it was giving him one heck of a hard time to focus. He glared at the cell door for a moment before breaking his glaze away from it. In his thoughts, Daisuke was trying his best to not get distracted by the slight pain from the back of his head. Worry came towards Dark like a wave and what concerned him the most was how he and Daisuke would escape from the cell.

The lust for getting away had been hung around Dark for a few hours now but every time he tried fighting against the bonds, they always end up shocking him only to make him and his host even worse that what they previously are. So, for the remaining few hours, he had been trying to think of possibilities of trying to breaking the ropes without shocking him or his host. Thus far, no success of idea whatsoever. He had wanted to have Daisuke take over his body but every time the kaitou tried, the ropes would prevent him from doing so only to have Daisuke to be stuck inside Dark's mind. Dark had sighed in frustration at that but he cannot do anything to it considering that no matter how hard he tried it would just keep him in place.

Eventually, he heard the click of the cell door and a creak as the cell door opened. The same brown blunt haired man came in, observing Dark with a interested look on his face. All Dark gave was a glare and a burning hatred of being his prisoner. He never once loved to be trapped inside for being someone's experiment nor he cannot do anything in his power to get out of it either. It is the only one thing he hated the most. So, all he did was continued glaring at him. The man chuckled in amusement and of pure evil as he finally spoke.

"I can tell you are burning in hatred of me right now. How pleasurable." The man sneered in delight as he twirled his fingers around playfully. Dark had the very feeling that he and Daisuke might be separated. He wouldn't want that.

"Pleasurable? I would rather see you gone having to capture the infamous Phantom Thief." Dark said in a cocky way as he stared at the man, the hatred still clouded in his eyes.

"I would care less about that, Mousy,"The man cold demeanor could be sensed from his own aura,"All I want is your absolute perfect power. It is what I lust, not what I care so much of your abilities about."

"You are quite the particular man to say such things to me about that, you know that?" Dark had a hint of cold tone from his voice."No one has ever told me that they don't care about my stealing tactics. You are the first, mister."

A dark chuckle could be heard from the man."Why thank you, Dark Mousy. I will see soon that you and your host would be in shambles due to the lack of energy you don't have." With that, the man turned his back away from Dark and walked out the door. All Dark did was glare at the man until the sound of the cell door slamming and the click of the key locking the door was heard. Once the footsteps faded away, he let out a sigh that could be echoed in the dimly lit room. He had hated for people stealing his power and he would have that man in Satoshi's hands once this affair was done.

* * *

Ciel skidded to a stop when he saw two guards in front of the Phantomhive manor. Surprise crept through him but quickly covered by annoyance on his face. He hated to have this world to be so similar yet it was different in many ways at the same time. Frowning, he turned towards his butler who was standing behind him."Sebastian, deal with the guards."

"Yes, my lord." His butler replied before the sound of foot-kicking could be heard. The men were in shock and alert of where the strange figure came from. Ciel could see that Sebastian kicking and knocking the guards down with his swift elegant movements. To him, the guards were moving in quite a slow pace. Ciel kept his face of emotionless on as he watched his butler brought down the guards in a few seconds. Soon, his butler was beside him again and with a usual butler smile.

Ciel sighed as he opened the door to his manor and walked inside. Inside, the placed looked the same. The only difference is that the color the manor looked. It was in a tinge of red and blue with a bit mix of purple. The colors surprised him even more as he tried to figure out who was actually living inside the manor. He walked further in the manor. Another shout could be heard from the inner parts of the manor as Ciel walked on, trying to figure out who would be living in his manor at this world. It was obvious it wasn't him. Perhaps the real big boss behind the disappearances.

The earl just shook his head as he saw two huge doors in front of him. He pinned his ears at the door to his left as he listened in. He heard conversation from the door but it was muffled. Ciel assumed that they were quite a distance away from the door or it's because the entire place was coated with magic. He couldn't exactly tell but all he knew is that it was muffled and a bit hard to hear. Frowning, he looked at his butler and gave him the signal. Sebastian used his right foot and kicked the door opened, revealing two scared men inside the room.

"W-Who dares intrude my manor!?" Came the voice of the first man. The first man had a a black tuxedo suit with red curry hair that was held up with gel.

"Intrude? Whatever are you talking about? I simply came here to confirm of this place nothing more." Ciel replied, a smile formed in his lips.

"W-Well, this is the Bartoman manor and working under the boss!" The first man still spoke.

"The boss? Who?" It was Satoshi who spoke next, his eyes narrowing.

"Y-You wouldn't dare to know! I-If I gave his info away, he'll surely have my head!" The first man, Bartoman said, frightened even more.

"Sebastian." Ciel said in a commanding tone. The butler stepped forward.

"My lord?" He gave his reply.

"Make sure you get the info we get. Do whatever it takes to get it out of him." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed towards him as he walked towards the man. The man was scared as he began backing away. Sebastian grabbed the collar of the man as he can clearly felt that his butler was smiling in a cold way.

"What is the boss's name?" Sebastian asked.

"G-Glendos!" The man spluttered out due to his nervousness and scared. Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"What shall I do, master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel sighed as he said in a command,"Eliminate him."

"Wait, you are missing something, s-sir! Please, hear me out!" The Bartoman pleaded.

"Speak." Ciel said, crossing his arms.

"W-Well, he holds a certain prisoner known as the 'Black Wings.' H-He would want to use h-his power to make all listen to him." The Bartoman replied, stuttering.

Ciel's eyes narrowed before giving a smile."Thank you Bartoman. Sebastian, do what you do."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian nodded before snapping the man's neck, breaking its spine. The man fell limp under Sebastian's arms. The other man gasped and was scared even more. Sebastian turned towards the earl for a signal. The earl simply nodded and Sebastian broke the other man's neck as well. Ciel could tell that Satoshi had an emotionless face on when Sebastian did the killings but the earl knew the commander probably mourned for the two men. Ciel kept his straight face on as well since he was supposed to be kept it that way as he saw his butler walked towards him with a bow. The earl nodded and looked around, trying to make of things now.

"We should find out where this Glendos guy is so we can find out where Dark and Daisuke are captured." Satoshi suggested.

"Yes, it would be better that way considering the circumstances." Ciel nodded in agreement. Then, turning towards his butler, he said,"Sebastian, have the entire manor examined to see if there are any servants hang around. If there are, bring them here. Leave no spot un-turned."

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian gave his reply as he walked towards the two double doors which were still opened strolled, leaving Satoshi and Ciel alone. Sighing, the earl sat down on his seat and promptly sat down, rubbing his head due to the idea of finding Dark and Daisuke. He had vaguely felt that Satoshi was next to him, though the commander had been looking around the room, perhaps deep in thought of something. The earl took the opportunity to look at Satoshi and examine his face. His expression was unreadable and he knew that the commander didn't want him to see what he was really thinking.

Ciel turned back and crossed his legs, looking straight at the door, thinking of how to deal with the situation right now. He would of course find a way to get rid of the Glendos guy or keep him. His best options though, was to get rid of him considering he had so much willpower to get Dark and Daisuke and many others. Perhaps he was wrong or perhaps he was not but either way he knew that this Glendos guy wanted nothing but power for his own benefit. Sighing, he turned towards Satoshi saying,"What do you think, Commander Hiwatari?"

"What are you talking about,'what do I think?' You are not making any sense." The commander replied, now his face looking at Ciel. There was no emotion shown on his face nor eyes.

"About the kidnappings." Ciel said simply.

"It might be a work of this Glendos guy. The reason for it, I have no idea." Satoshi replied, blinking slightly.

"Hm, so even you didn't know, huh?" Ciel asked, watching for any reaction.

"That's right." He nodded. After that conversation, Sebastian came back with empty hands, claiming that there were no servants in the house. The earl gave a nod as he looked at Sebastian with a firm eye.

"Have you gotten a clue of where Glendos is? Perhaps where he lives?" Ciel waited for his butler's answer.

"I might have a hunch of where but my conclusions were unsure. Have you noticed the only difference between our London and this world London is a odd castle stood in the hill near the forest, master?" Sebastian explained along with a question in hand.

"There is a castle?" The earl asked questionably.

"Correct, master." He replied with a known smile.

"Hm, let's go investigate then." Ciel said now a smirk forming in his lips. He got up, Satoshi following as they exited out of the manor and headed for the castle, his butler being on the lead.

*End of Chapter 8*

* * *

Dear Readers,

I read your reviews just now and I realized how much you guys loved my stories. Sorry, but I sort of lost my interest in writing them and had laid off on them for so long. I will try and update as fast as I can considering that I am busy and that my want to write usually goes on and off. I love the reviews you gave me, guys, I really appreciate it. Now, I'll be answering some questions posted on the reviews on here.

To Venipa: Yes, Satoshi and Daisuke are going to be together.

I have an idea hunch and I want your guys opinions. Who do you want Ciel to be together with? Review and let me know what you guys think. I'm all open for this. That would be all. See you guys soon!

Icestar123


	9. Chapter 9: Founded

Chapter 9: Founded 

Dark's head swam as he placed his head on the pole that held him in. For odd reasons, his head was getting more light-headed than before and he felt extremely weak. He couldn't tell the reason why on that but the kaitou knew the bonds were the very reason that made him like this. Daisuke wasn't in a better condition either. He can tell his other half was moaning and rolling around due to him having a headache and that pained Dark. He was worried of the red-headed boy but yet he cannot do anything about it either. It just made him feel helpless. It was the third day of his capture and the man in the suit still hasn't touched him yet which was a good sign considering that the man wanted his power for greed and rule over people.

Dark sighed as he tried to keep his head in place. When is this guy ever going to stop? Would they eventually get out or would he be trapped under the slavery of that man forever? He couldn't tell and wouldn't want to be for awhile. He heard Dai groan again in the back of his mind and he felt the red-head had rested himself in the back of his mind, probably trying his best to recover from whatever that struck him as painful. The kaitou wanted to look at the boy to see if he's okay but he cannot since he wasn't dealing himself well lately.

**D-Dark?** He heard his host said a bit weakly towards him.

**_Dai, don't talk. You are in great pain right now. I know._**The dark angel replied, daring to give a glance at the red-headed boy.

**_N-No. I-I think...they are coming to find us. I just have a feeling of_**_ **it.**_Daisuke said still, feeling the boy shift a bit to be more comfortable.

**_I am glad they will. I am dying to get out of here. Gosh, this place is so awful it's making me sick._**Dark said, still a bit of a joking tone in the last sentence.

**_Quit with the jokes, Dark. You know the situation the both of us are facing right now._**His host lightly snapped at him even though he was weak in this state.

**_Can't help it. Normal for me to be joking and cocky you know. I just want to lighten up the mood anyway._**Dark replied as he moved a bit from his position, feeling a bit stiff in it.

**_Know that already, dark hair boy._**Dai snorted before he felt his host went to have some private time to himself. Alone again at the moment, he sighed as he watched the walls, looking at the design and pattern. All were a dull grey color and have some sort of crack in each brick it was neatly built on. Clay-like cement in between the cracks were shown, making it looked secure from any breakage. Dark knew though he can open a hole up with his magic in a few seconds. He didn't want to strain the boy's body though. It would be too much for both him and Daisuke. He had always cared for the boy and took the body with extra care. It was his duty after all.

His eyes shifted away from what he was staring at and focused back onto the cell door, wondering if that man would come back to lecture with him about him being the greatest and all. He hoped not. He definitely was up to no mood on that. Frowning, he hoped whoever entered this world would hurry up and rescue them from their trouble. Dark then decided it was time for him to rest so he can at least try to regain his energy. It would be the best decision in his ears. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

They now stood before the strange castle standing alone in the area, as the group had kept a good distance away from it to make sure that they won't be spotted. The walls of the castle were made completely out of brick and the pavement was made out of cement. The windows were made of steel metal and the doors were made of complete gold. Whoever decided to design this place must be filthy rich. Ciel sighed as he looked at his butler then at Satoshi. Both of them nodded at the same time. With the confirmation, he walked towards the castle, soon approaching its huge double doors. With his hand, he pushed the door with ease, the sound releasing out a soft moan.

Stepping inside, Ciel saw that the hallway before them was empty. It was suspicious of course but nonetheless the three of them walked inside, walking down the long hallway decorated beautifully with gold and silver. They soon approached a interception where the hallways were divided into two paths. Ciel took the right since he felt that was the right way before continuing to walk. To his luck, he found a black door at the end of the hallway for which it read:

**Warning: Keep Out**

Ciel had a hunch who put that there but still, he opened the door and looked around. Before him was a stairs that led downstairs. To where? He wasn't sure. Still, he was lucky that he was a demon. He had enhanced night vision, making him a lot more easier to get down there than to use a flashlight to attract attention. Satoshi probably had a hard time seeing but he'll keep up with them if he stayed close. Ciel gave a look to tell him to keep close before walking downstairs, followed closely by Satoshi than his butler. As they descended, he noticed that there was a dim light downstairs for which he took note of that.

It took about a minute before they arrived at another hallway but the place looked damp and it looked as though the entire place was made of metal. He walked as he looked at the metal doors, trying to see through the windows to see where Dark was hidden. Again, he needed to find out as soon as possible where he could have possibly been. The earl shifted slightly from his clothes as he felt a bit uneasy in this atmosphere. Reaching the end of the hallway, he noticed a room that was dimly lit. Ciel peeked inside and spotted Dark, on the ground, his hands tied behind his back on a pole and his head resting on the pole. His face looked tired and almost out of energy.

The earl knew he found him so he tested the handle only to find it locked. Cursing under his breath, he looked at his butler for help. His butler stepped forward and fiddled around with the lock. It took a few tries but he soon got it open as Ciel stepped inside, followed by Satoshi and Sebastian. The boy then said,"Dark, are you alright?"

Dark looked towards where they were standing and smiled a cocky smile."No harm done besides being all weak and frail. I'll appreciate if you help me get these ropes loose. They are really weighing me down."

"On it." Satoshi muttered as he walked over towards the ropes bonded. It wasn't long before the ropes fell from Dark's bondage on the pole, making the kaitou to stretch his arms instinctively before wincing.

"Looks like I might need some help after all." Dark groaned.

"Sebastian." Ciel sighed. The butler gave a bow and helped Dark up, and having one of his arms around his back, they began to head out just when two men came in. Both were shocked but they quickly ran off at the same moment. Ciel narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he gestured the group to move. They didn't take a few steps before a man with blunt hair and a suit walked inside, an evil grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. How would I let you take my dear prisoner away like that? How rude of the three of you." The man spoke, his told cold. Ciel tensed as he knew what was to come.

_To be continued..._

*End of Chapter 9*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Here it is! Another chapter up. I am doing my best to keep myself updated and not get so not interested into writing these stories. I'll do my best to keep my best interest on since people still are willing to read this. I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter, where the suspense begins to build! See ya!

Icestar123


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

Chapter 10: Escape

Ciel tensed at the man before them, ready to fight if needed. He knew Dark was in absolute no condition to fight him much less Satoshi cannot bring out Krad for whatever means. Now, the earl will have to fight for both of them since it was the only way. Clenching and un-clenching his fists, he did his best to remain calm as he smiled in respect to the man.

"I would have to apologize," Ciel said, sounding almost as deadly as a snake but calm,"but this dear man you have wanted to get as your power source is into our hands. I don't suppose your know who you are really dealing with here. Have you got no right mind?"

"How threatening." Came the the reply of the man,"However, I don't think you know who you are dealing with. Since you have so kindly asked I shall introduce myself. My name is Vlad Glendos and I am a well high authority man in the eyes of the Queen herself. I help her in anyway I can to ensure she has happiness and right now, she wishes to have this man and drain his power and gain them to me and that she would have this man to herself. You see, you have no right whatsoever to a finger on me."

Ciel's smirk came then."Oh? Well, as you may have known, the Queen in MY mind is to be high respected and would do whatever is best for her country. Since you, Mr. Glendos, has so kindly gave a full introduction to me, I shall do one in return. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and head of the Phantomhive household and is the Queen's guard dog as you may have call it. My duty is to disperse Her Majesty's worries and ensure she wouldn't have so much stress. And I got the recent case of school kids disappearing so I came to investigate of the matter. It seems that you and your men are behind this scheme plan."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Glendos huffed but there was complete fear in his eyes.

"Oh, I believe you do considering the shown fear in your eyes. You know what I mean and you used some sort of rare magic to create this world. In order to uphold this, you decided to use Dark as a bait so it would maintain forever and would never vanish in the mists which is the reason why you captured Daisuke and forced Dark out. With the ropes you have, you began draining the energy out of Dark, causing him to be weaker and weaker, until you get all you needed. Then, you made a 'fake' Queen here and this 'Queen' was a huge fan of Dark so she had requested for you to get him. So, in exchange for it, you ultimately used him to hand it to the 'Queen'. Am I wrong or did I miss something out?" Ciel asked, once he was finished with his explanation of the chain of events.

"Damn you, you Queen's guard dog." Glendos spat then but a smirk came on his face half a second later,"Heh, you might have found out of my plans but how would that change? I would soon get you under the 'Queen's' wing soon as well. You see, I created this world so those who use magic would ultimately be suppressed and their powers drained. The ropes were just to keep Dark in place, nothing more. Men, restrain the rest and bond down the prisoner."

"Sebastian." Ciel said, his arms crossed,"You know what to do."

"Certainly, my lord." Sebastian bowed as he was in the front in an instant. He watched as he butler kicked and punched the men with ease, and blocking them at the same time. Many of the men were scared as hell but went forward still, not exactly caring about how good Sebastian was. Ciel took the opportunity to step back until he was in front of Dark and Satoshi. He then watched in case some men slipped through Sebastian's grip and would head towards this group. Thus far, there were none which was a good sign for him. The earl sighed as he continued watching, when he saw Glendos rushed towards Ciel, at least trying to distract him by trying to punch him. Ciel blocked the blow with complete ease and with a fast, inhuman swift kick, he sent the man flying to the far side of the wall.

Ciel smirked as he crossed his arms saying,"No so lucky now that your men aren't helping you, huh?"

"Shut up. I'll get that Dark Mousy no matter what I do." Glendos snarled as he got up and rushed forward towards Dark again only to be blocked by Ciel again, for which Ciel punched him in the stomach three times before using his foot and kicked him in the chest, making the man again crash to the same wall. Ciel knew he had to get out of here soon. Sighing, he picked up Satoshi in a instant swift causing him to be surprised.

"What the hell are you doing?" Satoshi frowned.

"Getting out of here." Ciel replied before shouting towards his butler,"Sebastian, stop. Grab Dark and we'll get out of here by fighting our way out."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian called out from he crowd. He saw his butler got out from the crowd and had grabbed Dark as well. Nodding, Ciel began moving fast but using his legs to kick the men out of the way. Sebastian did the same. It wasn't too long before a path was cleared. The earl and the butler ran out of the cell room, through the dark hallways, down the same hallway, turning left and running towards the double doors, hearing the shouts of the men, trying to catch them. Ciel simply smirked as he used his foot to kick the door open, then rushed out, followed closely by his butler. Once out, Ciel picked up his pace to an inhuman run, Sebastian close to his heels.

It didn't take long to get out of the castle grounds and into the city again. It was night time when they busted out and the streets were empty with very few people around. It was an advantage for the four of them to get out of here. It took about 5 minutes before they found the place again, where the portal was last opened. Finally stopping, Ciel set Satoshi down. Sebastian still held onto Dark, knowing he was in no condition to jump inside. Nodding towards the blue-haired boy, he waited for him to open the portal.

He saw the boy used the same gem and threw it down on the exact same spot, where the swirling portal opened, and Ciel jumped inside, bringing him back to the swirling dimension that connected to both worlds. Satoshi and Sebastian were close behind him, his butler still holding onto Dark. The opening was down there, for which they got out, landing onto the same spot where they were. It was a relief that it was over. Now, all Ciel needed to do was to report to the Queen about the conclusion and that the case was solved.

Getting up, he turned towards Satoshi saying,"I appreciate the help, Commander. Now, if you will excuse us, me and Sebastian have more business to attend to. Good day." Then, Ciel began walking away. Sebastian, who was holding Dark, had put the kaitou on the ground and followed.

"Wait." Ciel heard Satoshi called out.

"Yes?" Ciel asked, turning his head towards the commander, feeling a bit impatient.

"I just want to thank you for rescuing them." Satoshi said quietly.

"Cut it with the thanks. I was only doing it for your sake." Ciel snorted before turning back and continued walking, heading back to the Phantomhive manor.

*End of Chapter 10*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter done! Again, I appreciate with the great support everyone has been giving me, motivating me to work on this story more. I have been trying to update more frequently that per usual. I love all the support you are giving me. Anyway, I hope I hear more out of all of you. That would be all. See you all soon in the next chapter! ;)

Icestar123


	11. Chapter 11: Another Thievery Coming

Chapter 11: Another Thievery Coming

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably in his bed in his room. It had been nearly a month since the kidnapping and Dark still haven't fully recovered from the ordeal. It worried the red-head that Dark might not been able to get his powers back at all. However, Satoshi had told him in his visits to the Niwa house that he'll recover soon enough. It reassured him a bit but not completely. He still was worried and jumping around. It was now 9pm on his clock and Daisuke was trying to sleep yet he cannot. His worry over Dark still wasn't over just yet.

He closed his eyes again, trying to get at least a wink of sleep. Unfortunately, he felt the stir of Dark in his back of his mind, which meant another one of the kaitou's great teasing days and would just make him feel a bit more restless than ever. He'll be like a zombie tomorrow at school if he didn't get his beauty sleep. Groaning slightly, he rolled over until he faced the wall, thinking about Satoshi and how kindly he treated him lately. He had feelings for the boy and he wouldn't deny it ever. It was the most comforting thing he ever has and it would be nice that Satoshi would give it back to him.

_**Thinking about Creepy again, aren't we?**_Dark's voice echoed in his mind.

**_D-Dark!_**The red-head flustered as a light blush came across his face.

_**Hey, don't blame me that I'm sneakin' about your thoughts. I can clearly hear you inside Dai.** _Dark said, raising his hands up.

**_You don't have to let me know! I can't help myself but think about him!_**Dai replied, groaning.

_**Satoshi and Daisuke sitting the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.** _Dark mocked him, only making the red-head all red in the face.

**_Quit it, Dark! I'm tired and I have no energy to tackle you down. Can't you give me some peace?_**Dai asked, sighing.

**_Relax, Dai. I'll leave you alone now._**Dark said and he felt the kaitou left him. Feeling peace again, Daisuke eventually felt him fall into a slumber.

The next day when he woke up, he showered and dressed as usual and took his school bag with him, heading downstairs to eat breakfast. He greeted his mom, dad and his grandpa. Once he did so, he ate and left the house, but was called back by is mother.

"Oh, Dai?" His mother called.

"Yes, mom?" The red-head paused to look at his mother.

"Remember to come home earlier. You have a job tonight." His mom told him. Dai groaned as he knew he would have to steal something again tonight.

"Alright, mom. Bye." Dai called and walked out the door, heading for the school. He knew Dark was sleeping again in his mind. It didn't matter to him anyway. He needed to get to school. The walk wasn't long and soon enough he was at school and in the classroom. Satoshi was there already, looking out the window as usual. It didn't surprise him one bit that he had his cold expression on his face again. He probably knew Dark was going to steal something tonight. Wherever it was, his mother would tell him later.

Sitting down and pulling his school books, he saw the other classmates come in. He knew Ciel and his butler, Sebastian won't be around since they had finished with their investigation. Once he finished his unpacking of his school books, he waited for class to start.

* * *

Ciel yawned in boredom as he was in his office, reading some papers and the load of work he has to do today. He had many paperwork to do and it made him want to glare at them. He hated so much to work on the paper, it only made him want to not work at all. Still, it was necessary, especially after he finished with the work with the Queen just recently. A knock on the door came from his office door.

"Come in." Ciel replied in monotone.

"Pardon me, master." Came his butler voice when he walked in, bowing slightly,"But I have an interesting article you might wish to read."

"Hand it over to me." Ciel said. Sebastian place the newspaper on his desk. The earl took the paper and stared at the front of the headlines. This is what it reads:

**Phantom Thief Strikes Again, Another Warning Letter To Glasto Museum! **

_The huge uproar of the Phantom Thief still continues, with many to capture the footage of the Thief's next stealing. The target artifact this time is called Aqua Clearstone, having the stone to be a very special stealing indeed. Rumors to be heard that this artifact is created 100 years ago and the oldest artwork of the Hikari's. It is still unknown who the creator was but it is clear that this artifact had a special power that many had claimed to witness: It brings out a beautiful lady in white and would attract any man to her, making them mesmerized. Would the Great Phantom Thief get this artwork successfully stolen? _

Ciel was interested of the power this artwork, Aqua Clearstone had the power to do. It was interesting in many of his senses that this would be in the museum, still being displayed for viewers to see. He was interested now if Dark would successfully steal the artwork or not. It would just make things a whole lot more interesting. Of course, his butler would have to appear in scene to play the part of interception. Perhaps Krad would do that same as well, but in a violent and aggressive sort of way.

Ciel looked up from the newspaper and said,"We shall go there to await for the stealing tonight. I want to see if Dark would be successful this time. We won't interfere and just watch. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord." His butler bowed. Ciel smirked more as he folded his hands, hardly waiting for what was to come.

*End of Chapter 11*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Here it is, another chapter finished! I appreciate with the reviews coming and would wish to have more to continue to come in more. The next chapter will be updated as soon as I can so I can hopefully get this story finished as soon as possible. It's far from over though. I'll see you all in the next chapter though! :D

Icestar123


	12. Chapter 12: Aqua Clearstone

Dear Readers,

I just got the reviews about what happened to the missing children. Sorry to not adding it there since I was in a rush to make that chapter but the missing children are dead due to the man, Glendos to be using their energy to keep the world uphold. As for Glendos, Ciel had decided to leave to die in there since the Queen haven't given him a specific order about whether to keep him alive or not. Sorry about that, Paxlore. It was the middle of the night and I wanted finished the story up as quickly as possible. I didn't check for my mistakes and what I was missing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Icestar123 :3

* * *

Chapter 12: Aqua Clearstone

Dark stretched stiffly from his position. It had been awhile since he last took over his host's body. That was when he and Daisuke were kidnapped and taken hostage. During that time, all he remember was being sapped from his energy and almost to the point of death. It was lucky that Ciel, Sebastian and Satoshi had rescued them in time otherwise he'll be more than less dead and gone. Now, almost fully recovered, he was eager to steal the artwork again. Still, he had to be cautious since the Aqua Clearstone was something that would attract men and that, Dark didn't want to have that to happen. He'll have to be safe in order to get that artwork and seal it away.

Jumping out from the balcony, he felt With's wings landed softly on his back as they became his wings for use. He then began flying towards the Glastos Museum, the steady beat of his wings can be heard. He began to think as to who would be there to greet him. Satoshi was for sure to be but could Ciel and his butler would be there as well? He was unsure but at the same time he needed to check it out as well. He didn't want to encounter with his butler and engage with a fight. It would be too bloody for that.

Shaking his head, he picked up his flying pace, knowing the media would have eyes on him when he appeared. Upon arriving at the Glastos Museum, he saw the police everywhere, their lights shinning brightly around the area. Dark dodged away the lights easily and landed softly and quietly on the rooftops, making not a single sound. Satisfied with the land, he told With that he can go now. Then, he slipped inside the museum, checking around to see if there were security guards. There were a few in the area but Dark slipped passed them easily. It didn't take long before he arrived at the room where the Hikari artwork was.

He stared at the artwork for a moment, making sure he got the right one. He was right. Quickly peeling his eyes off from the artwork, he walked towards it, avoiding glaze with it and check to see if there were any security locks on there. There were. With a click and beep, he unlocked the box and was about to make a grab for it when a shot of a white feather appeared out of nowhere. Dark had to dance away in time to dodge the feather, just by inches. His eyes focused on the white figure up in the sky, knowing that it was Krad.

Smirking, he said,"If it isn't my favorite hunter. I didn't expect that you will come to greet me so early."

"Dark. I finally can have your head." Krad snarled as another round of white feathers were shot at him. Dark dodged them easily.

"Are you really interested into having me? How sweet. I'm sure that Creepy wouldn't mind if I have you." Dark taunted and teased his other half.

"Dark, you bastard. You will be dead soon before you say another word!" Krad bellowed then and the demon charged at him, trying to throw a punch at Dark. Again, Dark dodged the attack but instead headed for the artifact, making sure he didn't make eye contact with it. He felt Krad charged after him as Dark took the opportunity to snatch it away only to have Krad's hands to be caught on it as well.

Glaring at his other half, he said,"Let go, Krad! Don't you know if we start having a tug-a-war with this, something bad would happen?!"

"I don't care as long as you let go and keep this artifact back in the museum!" Krad shot back, pulling the artwork closer to him.

"Not a chance! I'm supposed to steal this artwork after all!" Dark growled as he pulled the artwork towards him. And so it went. A tug-a-war between the kaitou and the demon. It lasted for about two minutes before the artwork began to glow brightly. Dark narrowed his eyes at the artifact, trying to look away at it as Krad looked as though doing the same. Something was going to happen and Dark knew it. He didn't like it one bit since this would go off wrong. The light grew brighter and brighter until it filled up the entire area where they are. It didn't take long before Dark felt darkness taking over him.

When Dark woke up, he realized that he was still on the floor of the museum. Krad however was missing which made him quite curious. Blinking, he looked at himself and nearly screamed. He was in Krad's body. He was both shocked and surprised at the same time at this so he looked around, trying to find if he can find someone that looked like Dark in the room. He was right. In the far corner of the room, he saw what looked like Dark, lying on the floor. The worse thing is that Dai was probably in there and would probably freak out by this. He hoped that he would survive this.

What surprised him though even more was Satoshi that was inside of him sounded a bit different than his usual self.

_**H-Huh? What happened? Ah! Krad!** _Came Satoshi's mind.

**_What are you so surprised about?_**Dark frowned as he realized he was speaking Krad's voice.

**_W-Well, how I am inside with you. Wait, why do I feel funny?_**Satoshi from his mind looked as though worried.

**_Are you Daisuke?_**Dark asked to confirm.

**_Yeah. Why?_**Now knowing it was Dai, he sighed mostly in relief.

**_Well, you are not in your body. You are actually in Satoshi's body. And I'm not Krad. I'm actually Dark._**Dark explained.

**_WHAAAAAAATTTTT?! How is that possible?!_**He heard Dai scream in Satoshi's voice.

**_It just is. Ugh, can't you stop with the screaming? It's giving me a headache._**Dark groaned.

**_S-Sorry. Wait, don't tell me Satoshi in my body and Krad is in yours._**Dai's voice said more quietly than ever.

**_You got it. We will have to wait for Creepy and Krad to wake up. If only Krad would stop attacking he'll know how much my body is still recovering._**Dark sighed and shook his head mentally.

**_What do we do? How are we going to explain it to my mom back at Niwas? Not to mention I can't act like Satoshi that well. We're screwed._**Dai said, unhappy.

**_Stop worrying. What matters now is how we are going to switch back to where we originally are. The artwork is now dull of power. We just need to leave it here and explain to Emiko. Well, have Satoshi do it actually._**Dark shrugged as he watched in the distance. He saw the Dark before him stir as he opened his eyes and seeing that it was him standing there, I think there was confusion in his eyes before it turned to anger.

"Dark?" Was what Krad said in his voice.

"Glad that you are finally awake. I thought you won't ever awake since you looked like you are having a great beauty sleep." Dark replied, smirking slightly.

"Why am I inside this filthy body?" Krad growled.

"That's because of the artwork. Both of us are having a tug-a-war over it and now our bodies are switched. That includes Satoshi and Daisuke." Dark said, his arms crossed.

"This wouldn't be a fun day it would seem." Krad snorted."How am I supposed to go back to the Niwas without exploding there?"

"Guess we are going to have to work together, Krad dear." Dark smirked as he said that in a mocking way.

"As much as I distaste this, I guess we will have no choice." Krad frowned as he walked over to the artwork and put it back in the glass case where it immediately closed shut. Dark allowed Dai, who was in Satoshi's body to take over while he saw Satoshi, in Dai's body take over already. Dark went to the back of his host's mind and sighed, knowing this would be so messed up.

*End Of Chapter 12*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter finished! I decided to not add Ciel and Sebastian in there just yet since this is purely a Dark and Krad affair. I thought this would be more interesting that both Dark and Dai were switched into Satoshi and Krad's body. I want to make the story more interesting. I'll love it if I get this more often. Reviews and comments as always are appreciated. Next would be of Ciel's perspective. See you all then!

Icestar123


	13. Chapter 13: Switching of Brains

Chapter 13:The Switching of Brains

Ciel leaned back on his chair in his office as he looked through the recent newspaper article that was on the papers. It showed the artifact to be still in the museum meaning the artifact wasn't stolen. It made Ciel curious as to why. He had thought that Dark was a great Phantom Thief, not some pity loser to leave the artifact behind. He wondered what had happened back there. Groaning, he pulled the bell to call his butler in his office. There, he waited, shuffling through the papers absentmindedly, his mind into somewhere else.

A knock on the door came causing Ciel to look up and saying in a monotone voice,"Come in." The door of his office opened revealing his butler, for which he bowed.

"Have you called me, m'lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I was curious as to how Dark didn't steal the artifact. It is unfortunate that I cannot see it since the Queen has asked me away on a meeting. I had told you stay to watch. Perhaps you can update me on it." Ciel crossed his legs as he waited for his butler.

"Well, I didn't find any difference when Dark came out. He looked as though stressed out from unable to steal it. I couldn't find any unusual." Sebastian replied.

"That's odd. I believe we must pay a visit to the Commander." Ciel said as he stood up from his seat.

"As you wish, young master." He heard his butler replied. Ciel walked out the door and headed to the back, where his limo was. Getting inside the back seat, he heard the car start and the car started moving towards the house of the commander's. Ciel watched as the people passed by, some muttering about him and his overly rich wealth. He didn't paid attention to them anyway. His task was now only on finding what went wrong that night. Even his butler couldn't tell the wrong thing which was the strange thing.

Arriving at the small house of the Commander, he got out of the limo and walked towards his door, knocking on it. The commander answered, his face looking tired.

"May I have a word with you, Commander?" Ciel asked.

"I am rather busy right now." He replied, though in his eyes he looked fearful. That part alone was strange enough.

"I would insist on talking with you. Why resist?" Ciel asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I have guests at home, that is why." The commander told him but his voice was quivering.

"Who are those guests?" Ciel questioned further.

"Daisuke Niwa." Again the commander replied, his voice still sounded quivering.

"Good. I need a word with him as well." Ciel said, crossing his arms now. The commanded sighed as he allowed him to come in. Satisfied, he walked inside to see Daisuke sitting on the sofa. Nodding his head at the red-head, he sat down on the sofa across from him where the commander took the seat next to the red-head. A good minute of silence was held in the room before Ciel broke it.

"Commander. What happened last night that was strange? I heard that the artifact wasn't stolen successfully." Ciel said, getting straight to the point.

"Dark engaged a fight with Krad which resulted him unable to stole the artifact." The commander told him but he can tell it was a half lie.

"Oh, really?" Ciel raised a brow.

"Why are you questioning this?" The commander asked, though his voice sounded weak, unlike him. Whoever was inside of him, he wasn't acting very well as the commander.

"Because I have noticed something strange the moment I first heard your voice. Now, truth to tell, what happened last night?" Ciel said, frowning, annoyed that they are keeping him something that it was supposed to be in his knowledge.

"Very good. You seem to have found out about the difference quite quickly." It was now Daisuke's voice but his voice sounded monotone and cold."You are right. There was something big happened last night and it all started when Krad and Dark had their fight. Krad tried to stop Dark for getting the artifact but Dark had grabbed it where then Krad had his hands on it as well. We woke up to find that Dark and Krad as well as us to have our brains switched. I'm in Niwa's body Krad to be in Dark's and Niwa to be in my body and Dark to be Krad's."

"Ah, so you must be the commander then." Ciel said, pointing at the Daisuke that spoke.

"Correct. And that," The Daisuke that spoke pointed at the commander,"Is Niwa."

"It would be easily hard to distinguish who is who." Ciel sighed."But this is the artifact's doing?"

"Yeah. Now, we have to find out how to get us back to normal." It was the commander, who was actually Daisuke spoke.

"Perhaps we can assist you on this. When I mean, 'we', I mean me and Sebastian." Ciel said, his arms crossed.

"It would be better if you stay out of it." Daisuke, who was actually the commander warned."It would be quite risky from here on out."

"Very well but if you require help, I'll be at the manor." Ciel sighed as he got up, preparing to leave,"Good day."

"Wait." Was Daisuke who was the commander spoke."Perhaps since you have access to information, you can help us find out about the Aqua Clearstone." Smirking, Ciel turned back with a nod.

"I shall do what I can." He replied before walking out the door, followed by is butler.

*End of Chapter 13*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Here we are, another chapter up and it seems like Ciel is willing to help Satoshi and Daisuke as well as Dark and Krad to be back to their normal bodies. Things is getting interesting as it progresses more and more so watch out for it! Comments and Reviews would be appreciated as always! I would really love to hear about your thoughts and feelings and perhaps ideas on how to progress the next chapter! Anyway, I'll update soon!

Icestar123


	14. Chapter 14:Investigation

Chapter 14: Investigation

Daisuke slumped onto the couch of where he sat, groaning slightly about how he had to deal with the situation they are currently in. Just a few minutes ago, one of the officers came in and questioned about how Dark was not able to successfully steal the artwork as it should be planned. Dai, much to his fearfulness, told the officer that Dark had personal reasons to not steal it. He might come back for it though. He didn't want to tell what truly happened. He had to just cover it up for the sake of the kaitou.

Satoshi in Dai's body had chided him for being too nervous around the officers causing them to cast suspicious looks onto him. It'll ruin his reputation quite horribly. Dai knew he wasn't the best actor out there but hey, he was really nervous being in his role so what choice did he had? Now, they had left the house of the Hikari and went to the library to search up about the Hikari artworks and what they do. So far, there were no success in finding any history behind Aqua Clearstone besides saying it was a Hikari artwork created by a Hikari that was unknown.

They had been searching for hours but still no result. He can tell Dark from his mind was getting impatient and was tapping his foot, grumbling about how he was Krad and all. He had to tell Dark to keep his cool. It was ironic though. Dark rarely showed impatience. In fact, the red-head was usually the one that was impatient, not him. He found it to be amusingly interesting in many ways. He soon picked up a book from the shelf of the library that read: _The Rare and Not Well Known Hikari Artworks edition Written by Kazama Tazakun. _

The title caught his attention immediately and he opened it, flipping through the pages, hoping there were some useful information regarding the Hikari artwork, Aqua Clearstone. So far, there were none in the book. As he got to the middle section, he saw a full two pages about the Aqua Clearstone. Smiling, he brought the book down on a table and sat down where he began to read.

_Aqua Clearstone _

_The Aqua Clearstone was created by a woman named Takano Hikari and she is well known to make artworks that would attract men when they stare at the artwork for too long. It would make then lust and stare for days on end until they die without food or water. However, if two people, doesn't matter the gender, touch the artwork more than a few minutes, their brains would be switched, thus creating them to unable to switch back no matter what method or magic or any other living artworks are. _

At that sentence, Dai wanted to scream out in shock and hopelessness. Not able to switch back? What would he and Satoshi as well as Dark and Krad do? This is so mad! They won't be able to live normal lives and they would never be the same ever again. This is the most of all the artworks he and Dark had steal would not be able to reverse something back. Dark however had nudged him in the back of his mind.

_**Hey, Dai. Don't give up so easily. Read more to see if there is anything to get us back to normal.** _Dark said in an encouraging way.

**_O-Okay..._ **Dai whimpered and read on.

_As history told us, Takano had never to be able to get a lover all because she was a Hikari. Rumors was told that she trapped herself into the artwork thus making her beautiful image appear towards men, luring them towards her. Once she did that, she'll then take in the energy of the man until the man dies where she would get more powerful in attraction and would be more beautiful in image than before. The cycle then would continue on. _

_The Aqua Clearstone had its original power however and is to to brain switching. There is one way to break the spell but mind you, if you are a male and male brain switched, this would be REALLY awkward. In order to change back to your original bodies, you must kiss right in front of the artwork. If there is another spirit inside of you that is also switched, they must kiss as well. _

Daisuke's eyes bulged in shock at that last paragraph on the page as he clenched onto the book to make sure he wasn't reading wrong. Kiss? But Satoshi is a guy and Krad is also a guy! How can he kiss someone like that when they are the exact same gender!? A blush flushed into his face as he felt embarrassed now that they had to kiss. He couldn't believe that he would have to kiss Satoshi. It didn't sound right in his ears at all. He can tell Dark was in shock as well since the kaitou had been speechless since they read the paragraph.

**_D-Dark...D-Do I really need_**_ **to...**_ As Dai trailed off in the last sentence.

**_Sounds like we don't have much of a choice unless Ciel and his butler finds another way._**Dark muttered but in an awkward way.

**_This is the worse thing I ever done!_**Dai nearly screamed in his head.

**_If Krad heard that, he'll definitely choke you to death. Calm down, Dai._**Dark rolled his eyes in slight sarcasm. Daisuke put his head on the table and groaned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Satoshi who was in his body, looking at him, also not very pleased with the idea.

"Y-You read it as well?" Daisuke whispered.

"Yes. Unless there is another way, I think we'll have to go along with the custom if we were to get us back to normal." Satoshi replied, his voice low as well.

"I just hope Ciel would find something other than do kiss. It sounds so wrong." The red-head groaned as he put his head down, trying to hid the blush on his face. He heard Satoshi sigh and he sat down next to Daisuke. He needed to calm down. He began to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. The blush of his face began to disappear and his shoulders began to relax. Eventually, he replaced it with a hard face to show he was trying his best to act like Satoshi.

Lifting his head up, he looked around and saw Satoshi had somewhat made a smiling face. All Dai did was shake his head as he tried to act like Satoshi. They were in public after all. Getting up, he began to put the book back saying,"Let's head back to the house. We need to take care of some business."

"O-Oh, sure!" Satoshi had pretended to sound flustered and happy but in the cover of his voice he still sounded like the same old Satoshi. Dai then began to head back to Satoshi's house.

Back in the house though, he saw a limo already there. Outside, leaning on it was Ciel and his butler. Dai narrowed his eyes to be in his role before walking towards them, inclining his head.

"Commander. You have come home at last. We have been waiting to give you the information you needed." Ciel said, giving a bow on the head.

"Come in. We will discuss inside." Daisuke said, trying his best not to make his voice sound wavering.

"As you wish, Commander." Ciel said though he was hiding a smirk. Daisuke walked inside the house and waited for the others to walk inside. Satoshi followed then Ciel and his butler. He closed the door inside and let out a swoosh of air. Satoshi rolled his eyes before turning towards Ciel.

"What information have you gathered for us?" Satoshi asked, all business-like though that didn't suit the body he was in at all.

"Sebastian." Ciel commanded. Sebastian stepped forward and handed to Satoshi who began reading through the papers, his face in a thinking face. Daisuke waited, rather nervous what the results would be. Then Satoshi broke the silence after a few minutes.

"All the information we found are the same except for the one thing."

"And that is?" Ciel raised a brow.

"Is that the statue has the ability to make men under control and manipulate them to do their will. I wonder if it's true." Satoshi said, his voice expressionless.

"From what I can find, it would seem so." Ciel replied, shrugging."I looked through the Hikari records of the artworks and the past and found it within the pile."

"I see. Thank you. It is useful enough." Satoshi nodded at him, putting the file down on his desk."There is nothing much for you to do at the moment for us."

"Very well. If you require anything more, I'll be readily to help you." Ciel inclined his head before heading for the door. Daisuke had to lead them out, nodding and giving his goodbyes, not in a cheerful way though. He was worried sick that they might be possessed by the artwork. Let's hope that won't happen. He sighed and sat down on the sofa, his mind wandering a bit. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

*End of Chapter 14*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter finished! It's a short chapter unfortunately since I was busy and all and I cannot focus on the story completely. Many apologies if I made it a bit too short for your tastes. Anyway, I'll try my best to get the next chapter update as soon as I can. Reviews and comments are always appreciated! See you soon!

Icestar123


	15. Chapter 15: Back to Normal

Chapter 15: Back To Normal

The next day, both Satoshi and Daisuke were planning to enter the museum to get them back to normal. The problem is to get the police's permission to do that. Satoshi knew that it'll be near impossible to convince them if Daisuke was the one trying to doing the convincing. Only he can be able to convince his officers that are under his command. Still, they would still have to give it a shot. If Daisuke cannot deal with it, then he'll try to find a way in any aspect. Perhaps he'll tell Ciel to convince them otherwise.

Sighing, he followed after Daisuke to the museum where most of the officers and some that are in command of the low officers were. It was around 9am in the morning and their plan to convince them to not guard the building and have Satoshi to guard it at night time since he needed to investigate. Hopefully, Daisuke was able to convince them then.

When they were near enough that Satoshi can see them and hid from view, he gestured Daisuke to go on ahead. He saw Daisuke glup before making a straight cold face and walking to one of the detectives. They immediately recognized him as Satoshi for which the real Satoshi had to sigh on that.

"Commander, what brings you here?" Asked one of the detectives.

"I have come here to tell you and your officers to leave your posts for tonight." Daisuke said.

"Sir, we can't. If we leave without keeping our eyes on the museum, Her Majesty won't be very pleased." The same detective replied.

"I don't care. If I say to leave your posts tonight, I say it. I'll be here in watch anyway. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The detectives sighed. Satoshi smirked slightly. So, the convincing part was done. Dai had acted his role well. He waited for Daisuke walked back. Once did, he patted him on the back, something he rarely does but considering that he had to be Daisuke, he did so out of acting. Daisuke just gave him a glance like a cold stare before continued walking. Satoshi all he did was roll his eyes before following.

Back in the house, Satoshi said,"Nicely done on convincing the officers. Guess you have an advantage for being me."

"Yeah but I was nervous oh so nervous, Hiwatari." Daisuke said, frowning.

"I know but you will have to get used to it. At least until you are out of my body." Satoshi replied, crossing his arms. In the back of his mind, he can tell Krad was very unpleased with the kissing part. He didn't want to talk to his other half since he'll get a beating out of him if he did. So, it was better if he remained silent.

"How is Krad doing in there?" Daisuke asked.

"He's not very pleased about the kissing part." Satoshi frowned, crossing his arms.

_**At least you agree with me on one thing, Master Satoshi.** _The voice of Krad echoed in his mind, coldness in the tone.

**_Whatever just don't bother me when I'm having a conversation with Niwa._**Satoshi said back to him coldly, mentally shooting a glare at him. He just barely caught what Daisuke said.

"Well, it cannot be helped in anyway." Daisuke shrugged though a blush came to his face.

"Why the sudden blush?" Satoshi asked though it made the blue-haired boy's heart beat faster.

"N-Nothing." Daisuke answered but the blush on his face deepen. Satoshi heart continued beating faster.

"Alright." Satoshi sighed as he continued watching Daisuke from where he was sitting. Why did his heat beat faster? Is it because of something or is it because he somewhat has feelings for the red-head? He couldn't be sure but he didn't really want to know right now. Kissing sounded extreme to his ears yet he somehow loved the sound of it at the same time. It sounded odd in his ears but yet he couldn't really tell if he sould accept it or not.

**_Master Satoshi apparently has a like for that Niwa boy. How touching._**Krad smirked though it sounded sorta right in Dark's voice, with the cockiness and all.

**_S-Shut up Krad. Why would you care?_**Satoshi glared at his other half. His voice was slightly stuttering.

**_Not admitting it are you, Master Satoshi? That is a shame. I thought you will tell me how you truly feel._**Krad said, his voice sounded in a teasing yet evil way.

**_Get. Out. Now._**Satoshi growled, his anger rising.

_**That just so hurts a lot. Don't you burst in front of the Niwa boy. He's already watching.** _Krad said, his voice a little less teasing than before but still it was there.

Satoshi had to groan mentally as he slumped his shoulders, unable to go out full force on the demon. He knew Daisuke would watch his little scene with Krad and he didn't want to do that. It would be too weird and embarrassing in front of him. He might as well go at him after he was back to normal.

Evening time passed quickly and it was time for them to go to the museum. They took a walk there which wasn't that far. It took about 10 minutes to get there. Once they did, the officers were already gone from the area and the museum was pretty much cleared. They walked inside the museum, the sounds of their footsteps being heard. It didn't take long to head to the room where the artwork. Satoshi ultimately avoided the glaze of the Aqua Clearstone and so did Daisuke.

They stood in front of the artwork and an awkward silence fell between the two boys. To be honest, Satoshi partly wanted to do this yet partly he didn't want to at the same time. It felt so embarrassing and out of his league that he doubt he had the courage to do it. He could tell Daisuke had a blush on his face as they stared at each other for what it seems like the longest time.

"W-Well, here it goes." Daisuke said nervously. They began walking towards each other step by step. They kept their eyes locked onto each other as they got closer and closer until they were right in front of the artwork and their faces just inches from each other. They now began to move their faces closer towards them, and he can tell Krad was doing the same since they were one body. He knew the demon was disgusted since he wanted to flinch away from it. Soon though, their lips touched and they held it there. A light from the artwork emitted out causing Satoshi to knock out unconscious again.

When he woke up, he opened his eyes to realize his lips were still locked with Daisuke who was now back to his real body. He blinked twice before letting go rather quickly. He can tell Daisuke did the same since the red-head was awake and now a blush flushed deep into his face. Satosh fumbled with himself, still feeling awkward. He took a glance at the artwork to find that it was now lost of power.

"Seal the artwork." Satoshi said.

"I-I don't know how. Only Dark knows how to do these sort of things." Daisuke replied, he can tell the boy was still a bit shaken by the kiss.

Satoshi sighed and he pulled out a white feather and began to chant the sealing spell. It took about two minutes but eventually he felt the artwork possessed no more power. Nodding, he began to walk saying,"You can take it and bring it back to the Niwas."

"Whaa? Wouldn't the officers suspect you?" Daisuke was shocked.

"I would tell them that I tried stopping Dark from stealing it but he took it anyway." Satoshi replied before continued walking. So, another successful stealing. He knew that it wouldn't be soon before Dark's next appearance.

*End of Chapter 15*

* * *

Dear Readers,

I'm sooooo sorry! I wasn't feeling well the past few days so my story writing has been delayed! Now, I finally finished this chapter! I'm still not totally well yet so don't expect me to get the stories updated as fast as I have been. Again, I am so sorry! -bows head- Well, anyway, please review and comment! I shall see you all soon!

Icestar123


	16. Chapter 16: First Date Arrangement

Chapter 16: First Date Arrangement

Daisuke moaned in his bed when he heard his alarm clock rang. Getting up from his bed and stretching, he picked up his alarm clock to look at the time. 7:40am!? Oh, no! He's going to be late to school! Daisuke jumped down from his bed from his second component and quickly rushed into the bathroom to do a quick bath. Once he was done showering, he quickly dried his hair, fixed it up and put his clothes on. Grabbing his packed school bag, he rushed out the room and ran down stairs, jumping two at a time.

Once he was down, he rushed to the table, quickly drank the milk and putting the toast on his mouth, he rushed out the door, waving goodbye. Then, he began running down the streets of London and head towards the school he was going to. He's going to be late, and he knew it. He just hoped that he'll reach there in time. However, the problem is he needed to go to one busy part of the street before arriving at the school. At the busy part though, he began moving through the crowd, doing his best to get through. It wasn't easy though since it was jammed with people. It felt like forever to go through the crowd. Eventually, he got through and rushed towards the school and ran to the classroom, and sat down on his seat. The other classmates were in their seats as well.

Daisuke panted and caught his breath near his desk before sitting down. Then, he began to unpack his stuff. Luckily, the teacher haven't arrived yet. Lucky him. As he was so focused on the packing, he felt a tap on the shoulder causing him to jump up in surprise. Looking up, he met his eyes with Satoshi. That caused him to blush madly.

"O-Oh, Hiwatari. What's up?" He asked, smiling.

"Meet me at the front of the school once classes are done." He replied before walking back to his desk and sitting down. Daisuke blinked two times and shook his head. What was Satoshi planning? Sighing, he heard Dark in the back of his mind seemed to caught the commotion.

_**Ooooo, looks like Creepy wants to go for a date with you.** _Dark teased him.

**_D-Don't get your hopes up. He might just want to meet with me to d-discuss something._**Daisuke replied back, though he had the very nudging feeling that it was what the boy was planning.

**_After that kiss? I doubt it. Besides, this isn't normal to have Creepy to just to come up to you and tell you to meet up with him._**Dark pointed out.

**_I guess that's true but..._**Daisuke trailed off before he could finish his sentence. He heard Dark sigh.

**_Look, Dai, I know that Creepy is being all nice when he gets the chance to because he likes you but remember that Krad is inside of him. After all, Creepy and him might actually plot to do something to you._**Dark said, his tone rather serious.

**_Fine, fine! I'll try to be more careful then!_**Daisuke groaned as he focused at the teacher walking in. Lessons than began. Dark had kept quiet now since Daisuke needed to focus on his lessons more and not to listen Dark babble on for the whole day. He had shut the kaitou's talking for the whole day until when it was after school. He still needed to focus anyway.

When it was after school, Daisuke walked to the front of the school and looked around and seeing Satoshi in the distance. A light blush came to his cheeks as he watched him, his heartbeat increasing slightly. Awww, man! Just how gorgeous is he? Dai couldn't help it. The boy was so good-looking in his eyes that he couldn't help himself to blush. As he got close enough that it was a fair enough of a distance, it was Satoshi that spoke first.

"Do you want to do something special for tonight's stealing?"

"W-What? L-Like what?" Daisuke blinked, the blush deepening.

"Like to have a hang out before we steal anything tonight." Satoshi suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"B-But wouldn't my mom would suspect something from this?" Daisuke asked, frowning.

"Have Dark leave early then we can have our little hang out." Satoshi said, smiling at Daisuke in a genuine way.

"I think it would be fine." Daisuke said, now all red in the face. Satoshi chuckled quietly and walked away, doing a wave before walking. Daisuke just stood there, all flustered and ruffled by this.

**_Heh, I guessed right. Creepy literately wants to date with you._**Dark said in his mind, crossing his arms with a smirk.

**_Y-You are going to help me right, Dark?_**Daisuke asked, turning mentally towards his other half.

**_Heh, since Creepy asked nicely, I would do it just for the sake of it._ **Dark replied, grinning in a teasing way. Daisuke had to groan at that.

**_Dark, stop with you are and your teasing mood. Your making me feel embarrassed._**Dai whined. He began to walk back home at this point as well. He didn't want to be late going home today.

**_Now, now. My little Dai would have to endure it. After our lover here is in loooove._**Dark snickered as he teased Dai on. Dai groaned louder since he had to suffer the torment of the dark angel. He'll never get enough out of him. Besides, the dark angel always in the mood for teasing him like he was his brother. To be honest, he does think of Dark as he brother anyway. He's always making him feel cheered up or gets annoyed by him at times as well. That is the dynamic of it anyway.

When he entered in the house, he called,"I'm home!"

"Over here Dai!" Came his mother's voice. Daisuke walked to the living room where his grandpa, Daiku and his mother sitting in the sofa. Daisuke gave a smile at them as he sat down across from them.

"Daisuke, do you know what you are going to steal tonight?" His grandpa asked him.

"The Crystal Rudal right?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head.

"You got it." Daiku nodded in agreement."You look like you are in a hurry."

"I just want to finish my homework. Dark says he want to leave early for inspection." Daisuke said, doing a white lie.

"Fair enough. Well, I won't disturb you then. You still remember it is at 10pm, right?"

"Of course I remember! Dark would remember as well!" Daisuke replied, smiling.

"Good. Now, off you go." Daisuke got up from his sofa and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Once he got inside, he sat down on his desk and pulled out his school books and began doing his homework.

_To be continued in the next chapter..._

*End of Chapter 16*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright, chapter done! So, it's Daisuke and Satoshi's first date before a stealing! Kinda funny and ironic isn't it? Well, there is a reason behind why I put this so heads up on that one! The next chapter I would add Ciel and Sebastian there somewhat. I wouldn't forget them completely! :P Anyway, please review and comment! I always love feedback from all of you guys out there! I'll update soon!

Icestar123


	17. Chapter 17: Something Gone Wrong

Chapter 17: Something Gone Wrong

Dark flew towards the destination towards where Satoshi was usually waiting for Daisuke. He was still in slight disbelief that the blue-haired boy would even dare to have a date with Daisuke after that kiss. He kissed his other half Krad as well in process all because he was inside Daisuke's body and he cannot stop from doing that. Even so, he still needed to find out what triggered Satoshi to be that way. In all matter, he needed to get there in the right time.

Landing in an alleyway, he had With to be gone and then have Daisuke take over. Then, he watched his other half heading towards Satoshi who was waiting there, with a soft smile on his face. He then knew: Satoshi was not himself. The kaitou knew that if Daisuke were to fall into Satoshi's lulling spell, they would be separated. For how long, he didn't know. He'll have to act now.

_**Daisuke, stop. Satoshi is not himself. You will have to turn back. Dai!** _Dark called out to his other half, hoping he'll respond. However, much to his unluck, he didn't. Dark was helpless. He watched as the red-haired boy got near enough to Satoshi that their breath can be smelled.

"Hiwatari, you smell sweet." Daisuke said softly, unlike how the real Daisuke would say.

_**Daisuke!** _Dark cried out, frowning.

"I am glad." Satoshi replied and their lips met, only to have Dark accidentally kiss Krad again. Before he knew it, a flash of white light appeared around both Satoshi and Daisuke and Dark fell to the ground and was knocked out.

When he woke up, he still found himself in the place. To his surprise, he noticed that Krad wasn't around either. What is wrong with this? Then he knew. Krad was right underneath him! Dark let out a yelp and he quickly got up and jumped out of the way of Krad, his eyes narrowing. The demon stirred twice in his slumber before he groaned and his eyes fluttered. When he opened his eyes, he probably had spotted him as well because he jumped up into a standing position, a white feather ready in his hand. Dark raised his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, Krad. Hold up. I know you want to attack me but didn't you realize that Satoshi and Daisuke have been gone already?" Dark said, in an innocent way."Don't you care about your other half at least?"

"All I worry is to get you out of my way so I can do what I please." Krad snarled though he can tell there in the demon's eyes there was a bit of hesitation to it.

"Well, I'm outta here since I have some business to attend to. Later." Dark said and he jumped up and With's wings landed lightly on his shoulder. With another flap, he began flying to the Phantomhive manor. He'll need their help this time around.

Much to his surprise, Krad followed after him. What the heck? Why would the demon follow him when clearly he wanted him gone. He'll have to focus on that later. Right now, he needed to have Ciel and his butler's help.

* * *

"Sebastian. Greet our visitors." Ciel ordered from where he was.

"Certainly, my lord." His butler replied with a low bow. Then, he saw his butler off. The earl had already detected something wrong about Satoshi when he entered into his manor just this morning. His eyes were more dull and out of color than before and he didn't seem to act like himself. Something tells him that the commander was probably under a strange spell. He would expect that Dark and possibly Krad would come along to seek for their help. The thing he didn't expect was that they would come in that fast.

Soon, a knock came from his door of his office. Ciel looked up from his paperwork and said,"Come in."

The door of the office door opened revealing his butler and as thought, Dark and Krad. What's more surprising is that Krad would even bother coming with Dark in this case.

"Dark. It is a bit expected that you will be here. I heard something went wrong of the Commander when he came to visit me this morning. I presume that this is the cause you have come to find me?" Ciel asked, his hands folded and interest sparkled in his eyes.

"Yeah and I was wondering if you can help me rescue Daisuke and Satoshi out of this one." Dark replied, seating himself on a chair. Krad had remained standing though there was a frown of distaste on his face.

"It would be my pleasure to do so. How, may I ask did Krad came along? I thought he'll have a dislike on you?" Ciel asked, a smirk rose from his face.

"I was surprised myself. Hehe, I thought he'll be missing his host." Dark said with a grin. Krad glared at Dark and gave a punch in Dark's arm.

"I only want him back because of even terms with your damn head." Krad growled.

"Being sensitive, aren't we?" Dark teased. Another glare was shot from Krad.

"In any case, how may I help you on this case?" Ciel asked, looking at Dark.

"Probably find something that caused Satoshi and Daisuke to be disappeared. I know something was triggered." Dark answered, his tone now serious.

"Very well." Ciel sighed and he looked at Krad then,"And how would you manage on this, Krad?"

"I'll find a way. I don't need a human to worry about me so much." Krad spat, glaring at the earl.

"I'll have you know that I am no mere human." Ciel replied, his eyes watching Krad.

"Wait your not?" Dark eyes widen.

"Correct." Ciel nodded. Even Krad was taken aback by those words. The demon though quickly turned his face into a frown and looked away, huffing.

"Fine. I'll stay here until this is solved. Don't expect me to treat you like how humans normally are treated." Krad said a tone of absolute distaste in it.

"Fair enough." Ciel replied, crossing his legs and leaning back on his chair.

"I'll be coming here everyday to find out if you have any new information for me. I'll be still staying with the Niwas." Dark responded.

"It would be best for you considering the circumstances." Ciel agreed with Dark's words."I'll be sure to do my best to find out the necessary information for you if I found anything new."

"Thanks. Later, Kraddy dear." Dark said in a teasing tone before he left the room, leaving a glaring Krad at Dark's back. Ciel chuckled quietly before he leaned back on his chair. This would be interesting.

*End of Chapter 17*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright, chapter done! Gosh, I nearly forgotten about Ciel and his butler. XD Good thing I did so I added them into the mix. Now, here it is! Hope you like this so far! Again, reviews and comments are already appreciated! See you all in the next chapter! Update soon!

Icestar123


	18. Chapter 18: Lost Souls

Chapter 18: Lost Souls 

Daisuke woke up in a misty place. The place felt cold and chilly sending shivers down his entire body. Why does he feel so cold? What is going on? He looked around him. Just across from him and facing towards him was Satoshi but he too was standing there as well. His eyes widen when there were ropes bonded onto Satoshi. Daisuke tried to move but couldn't. What the? What the heck is going on? Daisuke looked down only to realize he was bonded as well. Aw, man! Daisuke groaned as he observed the place they were in.

Soon, there was a slight moan from Satoshi. Daisuke twirled his head towards the blue-haired boy's direction and saw Satoshi had began to awaken. Eyes fluttered twice before he fully opened his eyes and staring at Daisuke. He blushed a light pink. The monotone face of him came back and a cold face came back on as well. He had guessed that Satoshi was probably annoyed about something but not showing it.

"H-Hiwatari, your awake." Daisuke muttered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Niwa. Where are we?" Satoshi asked, his eyes glazing around.

"I-I don't know. This place is just misty. And creepy." Daisuke shuddered at the thought, causing the ropes to jiggle with him.

"I don't sense Krad's presence." Satoshi said, his eyes distant for a moment before it came back onto Daisuke.

"I don't sense Dark either." Daisuke said sadly, looking a bit down.

"Whoever brought us to this place must have a purpose in mind. It must be magic coated." Satoshi said, his eyes observing around the place but at the same time trying to get free. From what it seemed, Satoshi's bonds just got tighter and he can tell he was gritting his teeth.

"Don't struggle, Hiwatari. You'll just get yourself killed by that." Daisuke said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Satoshi managed to spat out.

"O-Okay." Daisuke shank back a little. He was scared whenever Satoshi had a harsh and spatting tone like that. It scared him to death and he wouldn't want deal with the Satoshi like him. It just sounded so wrong. Daisuke sighed as he saw a white figure in the distance approaching. His eyes widen in fear on that. Whoever it was coming, he knew it was not a good sign.

"Mnnn." Came a soft trilling sweet tone."Who do we have today?"

"Who are you?" Came Satoshi's cold tone.

"How harsh you said that to me. That just hurts my feelings." The sweet trilling tone said in a taunting way. Eventually it revealed a woman with white robes and bloody red eyes. Daisuke was scared from the image of it."I won't tell you who I am. After all, it'll be pointless for all the fun we are going to have."

"F-Fun?" Daisuke managed to speak though he was really scared.

"Oh, yes, fun. After all, you two boys look handsome enough for me to mess around with. Oh, this is so enjoyable!" The woman clapped her hands together."What shall we start today? I know, let's start off with a nice song that all of you don't like! Heh!" Then, the woman somewhat magically pulled out a radio out of nowhere and pressed a button there. It started to play the Barbie song.

Dai groaned at the song while Satoshi's face just harden even more. It was clear on one thing: He was having a total torment on whoever this woman this is. Dark! Please help!

* * *

Ciel headed for the secret library where all the history files were kept on the things of England and of its dark history pasts hidden away. He had left his butler back in the manor to watch over Krad. Ciel had managed to get here by a limo car who one of the hired limo servants drove to the hidden secret library. Ciel had began to look through the books, flipping through them and trying to find the information he needed. Dark had somehow mentioned the artwork he was going to steal was called the Crystal Rudal. He found a bunch of Hikari books and began rummaging through, hoping that he can find something about the Crystal Rudal.

To his luck, he found the book that contained a full detailed writing of the Crystal Rudal. The earl began to open the book and reading through the information and finding if there was any useful information that might be related to Daisuke and Satoshi's capture. He knew that this was critical for both Krad and Dark since they would loose their hosts forever if they don't find out who it was behind this soon. Eventually, Ciel got to the page about the powers of the Crystal Rudal. He went into a full detailed read on it.

_The Crystal Rudal had a few strong special powers. This chapter would specify on the real detail implications of its great power and will to get souls to its world of mist and dismal. A bit jump back though. The creator, Clirado Hikari created this piece so she can trap herself into the artwork, thus causing her to attract lost souls that are wandering around the world. She made herself stronger by getting these souls with the help of the Crystal Rudal. However, she was sealed away by the great Dark Mousy and thus her end of her collection. _

_She was awaken though after a few decades and thus now it is unknown of her true intentions again. The powers of the Crystal Rudal can vary on the person. If a person is a cold heart, uncaring person, the Crystal Rudal will be able to draw the person to be under control and have them do whatever she pleases. Thus, it can lull a weak-minded and kind person towards the artwork. Once it has succeeded, their souls would be drawn out from their bodies and would be placed into the Crystal Rudal's world. Then, Clirado would torment her victims until their souls are weak enough that she can consume them and have power. _

_The Crystal Rudal can be able to turn people from evil-minded to good or good-minded to evil. It would depend how strong the mind defenses are. If it was a strong mind-defense, then it would be obvious that it would never or very little penetrate into the person's mind. However, if it is a weak mind defense, then it would easy as pie. The Crystal Rudal is dangerous to deal with and would be never able to stopped if it goes to its limit bar. _

_There is one more power that the Crystal possess. It is the power to make a person weak from doing any sort of attack then can able to manipulate him/her to its wishes. The Crystal Rudal is a very powerful and strong artwork and must not be messed around with. If it unleases its full power, there is no stopping it. _

_One way to stop it is to seal the artwork away. It is however, only temporary. Another method is to fight the artwork from the inside which was near impossible as many people he were trapped inside the artwork would have complete difficulty fighting against the artwork. However, it is possible to do so as the person can mentally break him/herself and literately fight the artwork off until it is dead. Then, if the artwork is dead, it would mean that the artwork is able to release the trapped souls inside and return to their bodies, thus, the chaos would end. The possibility is very minimal. _

Ciel was impressed with the information so he took the book with him and marked the page that has the useful information. So, the artwork Dark was about steal actually trapped Satoshi and Daisuke's souls. Interesting. He'll be looking forward to how Dark would deal with this artwork this time. He just hoped that he would find a good way otherwise there is no knowing what the artwork would do. He slipped into the limo and have the driver head back to the Phantomhive manor.

_What would happen then? _

*End of Chapter 18*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Hehe, another chapter up! Hope you like this since I find this case really interesting! This Crystal Rudal is one of the toughest Dark would have to deal with! I wonder what would happen then? :O Well, read on to find out! Reviews and comments are always appreciated as I said! Update soon!

Icestar123


	19. Chapter 19: Unbearable Agony

Chapter 19: Unbearable Agony

Satoshi groaned as he woke up again. Wait, why was he here again? The boy couldn't remember a thing of the real reason why. He remembered it when he first awaken in this dismal place but now he couldn't. Shaking his head, he looked around and found that the woman was gone as well. Satoshi mentally wondered how they were trapped in the first place. All Satoshi remembered before he blacken out was him walking to the museum. After that, he couldn't remember anymore than that. He did recall telling Daisuke of their date. He was planning on that for sure. However, that opportunity slipped due to him not able to do it.

Daisuke was there, bonded on with the ropes that held him down from any sort of movement. The red-haired boy apparently was asleep due to the woman doing tormenting things towards them. Then, something clicked in his mind. Tormenting her victims...So, they were in the Crystal Rudal! Satoshi's eyes widen slightly at his realization that they were in the bloody artwork. How can this be? He thought his mind was strong enough to not be manipulated by it! The boy had to mentally slap himself for not being aware have his mind defenses up.

Satoshi wanted to shift around to a more comfortable position since being in the same place without moving an inch was really hard to do. One movement of his body and the ropes would detect it immediately and would try to restrain him down even more than before. No, he didn't want that. He didn't want to suffocate from this world. He must fight back somehow. But how? He didn't have Krad's powers with him and he is powerless himself. This wasn't making this any easier for him.

Eventually, he heard Daisuke moaned twice before his eyes shot widen open the moment he did that. Satoshi blinked twice before recomposed himself. He must keep uptight at all times. He didn't want anyone to see his reactions at all. It was stupid for him to expose his true emotions at this moment. It just wasn't he right time. Satoshi watched as Daisuke was focusing his eyes before he gotten a clear image for him. Then, the red-haired boy smiled a happy smile.

"Hello, Hiwatari! Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." Satoshi said in a monotone voice.

"I am glad! So, have you thought about where we are?"

"I have. We are in the Crystal Rudal."

"WHAT?! How did the Crystal Rudal trapped us in here?!"

"She naturally took our souls out of our bodies and got placed in this world."

"B-But then how are we going to escape?! We're helpless against her!"

"Calm down, Niwa. If our spiritual energy is strong enough, we can break these bonds and fight her down. However, breaking them will require a lot of your spiritual power and energy source. The possibility of getting rid of her is very minimal."

"We're doomed!" Daisuke wailed as he hung his head down in despair and hopelessness. Satoshi watched him for a moment before sighing. He couldn't think of any other way to get rid of her from the inside. She never comes out and getting rid of the Crystal Rudal would have to obviously be someone powerful enough to get through and destroy the Crystal Rudal without a problem. He didn't want Dark or Krad to risk their souls just to save them. Oh, no that's way too much. If they can't get out, they are definitely doomed.

"We will find a way, Niwa." Satoshi said, a hit of reassurance in his tone.

"I-I don't know. This artwork sounds too powerful to deal with."

"Oh, that is so right. No one can stop me after all." Came the same high trilled voice from everywhere. Satoshi stiffened and narrowed his eyes as he looked around, his glaring eyes looking everywhere. Damn, not the woman again! What is she going to do this time? Satoshi didn't want to listen to another Barbie song again. It was too stupid and too tormenting for him to hear. In fact, who would like that song anyway?

"Show yourself." Satoshi snarled.

"Oh, so harsh. I like it!" The woman's voice said in a cheerful tone before Satoshi was faced with the woman right in front of his face! Satoshi was caught off guard on that but was quickly back to his hard, cold expression again.

"What are you going to do this time, Crystal Rudal?" Satoshi's cold voice continued.

"Since you asked so _kindly _I shall tell you then. In fact you knew my name which brings all the more interest for me to give you a nice one. Hm, let's see...Ah! Perfect! A nice whipping would be bringing you to your senses!" The woman, apparently, the Crystal Rudal pulled out a whip out of nowhere and slashed it two times on the bare white floor before smirking. Satoshi just glared at the whip before glaring at the woman. The woman was pure evil, he'll know that much.

"Let's start with you, dear Hikari!" Satoshi's eyes harden at that name. He hated that name and now for him to be trapped inside here, he hated it even the more. The whips began penetrating into his skin, causing shots of pain in different areas of his body. Satoshi gritted his teeth as he tried to resist himself from letting out a scream. The pain was intense and it did make him feel quite weak from the blows. In the corner of his eye, he saw Daisuke's eyes widen in fear and shock. The blow continued and it was near unbearable. When will this stop? The thoughts in his mind kept on rushing through and telling the pain to stop and to end. It was tormenting. Please, rescue me and quickly!

* * *

"...And that is all the necessary information about the artwork that you should know. Is it good enough for you?" Ciel asked Dark who was in a thinking pose.

"Yes, thank you. The information was sufficient enough." Dark replied, nodding and giving a smile but it was fake.

"Good. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I haven't thought about it but I do need to find a way to destroy that Crystal Rudal from the inside. However, I know I won't survive in that dismal place." Dark frowned. He knew that if he ever went into that place again, it was too dangerous and the risk of him and the other two surviving against that woman was very small. If only he can defeat that woman in the artwork and end this endless trend of re-sealing the artwork...

"I see. Does that artwork particularly has a weakness perhaps?" Ciel suggested.

"That, I do not know. All I know is that the last time I faced that artwork inside its realm, I barely rescued my host and ultimately severely weaken the Crystal Rudal, thus I was able to seal it without much of a problem. Since it is back now, I have no means or idea of how it would be stopped. In fact, I don't know its weakness."

"If me and my butler provide you the strength to rescue the commander and your host and ultimately kill the artwork from the inside, would that be possible?"

"It is a distinct possibility but it sounds very risky." Dark frowned.

"We will have to give it a try considering that their souls won't hold up much longer due to the constant torment the artwork is giving them. I would like it if we do this as quickly as possible." Ciel's face turned serious.

"And will Krad contribute to this?" Dark frowned. He hoped not.

"It would depend on his decision."

"I be your extra power source if they ran out." Krad from the corner of the room spoke but his voice sounded displeasing."Don't think of this as a gratitude to you, Dark Mousy. I still very much hate you."

"Hehe, I'm surprised, Krad dear. I never thought you will actually do something oh so sweet." Dark teased the demon.

"Dark..." Krad's eyes darken in anger.

"Hey, now." Dark said, his hands up."I was just sayin' that you sounded softer than before. I didn't say you changed completely." Krad just glared at him before crossing his arms and huffing. Dark rolled his eyes at Krad. He can be so tough to understand sometimes.

"In any case, when do you think you will be ready?"

"Probably tomorrow night. As I said, this pose to be very risky, especially when two souls are inside the artwork." Dark warned.

"If you managed to rescue one, then two won't be a problem for you." Ciel said, a smirk on his face.

"Hehe, I guess. The Great Dark Mousy cannot be brought down by trivial matters." Dark grinned his famous cocky way. He wasn't looking forward to fighting the artwork again but he was looking forward to freeing Daisuke and Satoshi out for sure. However, whatever happened the next day wasn't what Dark would seem.

*End of Chapter 19*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Yay! Another chapter done! Looks like Dark would have to use Ciel and his butler as a power source and maybe Krad too! :O I wonder if that would truly work? Well, read on to find out! This story would only get more and more interesting as you read on! Please, Review and Comment! Love to hear it out on all of you!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	20. Chapter 20: Unexpected

Chapter 20: Unexpected

"Niwa...?" Satoshi said in a low voice, his body weak from the whips the woman struck him on. He was conserving his energy so he can be ready for the next attack.

"H-Hiwatari..." Daisuke replied back, his voice just as weak and soft,"I-I don't think...I can survive this...any longer...so much pain..." He then heard Daisuke whimper a bit.

"Keep...strong. Dark might...worry for you...but not for me. Since I know...Krad might not...worry a thing about me." Satoshi managed to say out since he wasn't really wanting to talk so much. If he did, it would come out in gasps.

"Hiwatari..." Daisuke finally made out a strong word though his weak voice,"Don't say things...like that."

"I..." Satoshi looked down a bit, knowing the red-haired boy cared deeply for him.

"Dark will come...I just know it..." Daisuke said in a firm tone. Satoshi just nodded weakly, not really wanting to speak. Argh! Why do their spirits have to be so weak? Satoshi didn't like this one bit and he knew the chance of holding onto what they really want to do is very minimal. He just wished that Dark will come in soon. He so didn't want to see that lady in white again. He now despised her a lot. Not to mention she was a Hikari herself and hitting another Hikari.

Satoshi thought about how Daisuke wanted to be his friend and all and he didn't care for the world about if their other halves were enemies or not. Even though they might want to break out on each other, they will still be friends and not enemies. At that time, it really touched him and he had made himself to promise that he would do whatever it takes to protect Daisuke from any danger. He was just that willing. Now, he knew the true meaning of Daisuke's words. He and Dai actually love each other.

It was funny in a way isn't it? Still, it was the truth. The damn truth. They loved each other and they always would do practically anything for each other. It was just so touching to feel and love. If only Krad wasn't in his way then he'll have enjoyed this all the more. He sighed as he thought about their love and how they showed their love towards one another. Something he felt to be quite warm and touching. He'll know about this feeling to be the best in the world than he ever felt.

As he thought it over, he felt the presence of the woman to be here causing those happy thoughts to be interrupted and to be replaced with a hard, glaring face.

"How are my little dear boys today?" Came the woman's voice. It sent shivers down Satoshi's spine but he remained the same expression.

"Crystal Rudal..." Satoshi spat in a quiet but firm tone.

"Still having the strength to speak? Interesting. I would seem that you are stronger than I would expected you to be." The woman appeared between the both of them."But I shall give you a nice stick beating today." Out of nowhere, a stick appeared."This time, this red haired boy will be the first." Then the woman raised the stick.

* * *

Dark flew into the museum and landed onto the rooftop gently. He had With's wings go and slipped inside going straight to the artwork. It took him about two minutes before he found it where he saw that Ciel and his butler had arrived already, holding onto a odd looking bracelet.

"You have arrived just in time." Ciel said, his arms crossed.

"How can I not? I am a thief after all." Dark replied, walking up towards them."What is that bracelet?"

"It is our source of power. It will activate once you ran out a considerable amount." Ciel replied,"It is a special power transferring that works on those who wore the bracelet."

"So, if I wear it, then how will the powers be transferred to me?"

"Me, my butler and Krad will wear a temporary Ring Of Gothra so the ring with drain the energy and transferred from the bracelet to you."

"Heh, useful enough." Dark smirked as he put it on. Ciel then leaned back on the wall and watched as well keeping guard. Dark walked towards the artwork, unlocked the code on the box and touched it, closing his eyes. He then began to mutter.

"Kidaosobi ani choa si ta." He recited a spell. He then felt himself pull into the artwork causing him to land into the world of the Crystal Rudal. He opened his eyes then and saw the woman along with Satoshi and Daisuke in the distance, the woman beating up Daisuke. That angered Dark but he contained it since he knew the woman would typically do something like that. Dark got up and walked towards the woman making a cocky grin on his face.

"I am surprised you are still stickin' around, Crystal." Dark spoke, his voice echoed. The woman stopped beating and glared at Dark.

"Dark Mousy. I am surprised part of the Black Wings would decide to come in to fight me and rescue those two hopeless souls. Have you got no shame?"

"Not really. After all, I am fully prepared this time." Dark grinned as he twirled his black feather around."Come now, don't we have unfinished business?"

"Grrr, you shall pay for this, you!" The woman bellowed in anger and charged at Dark with her dangerous bloody hands. Dark danced away from her and created enough distance so he can start attacking back. He muttered a quick spell causing black feathers from all directions aimed at the woman. The woman in return, blasted two white fiery balls at Dark. Dark used his wings that were there the whole time and flew up, dodging them barely. As this continued, Dark decided to taunt the woman.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to use your full powers? Or are you too scared to lay a finger on me? After all, I believe you have no purpose or mind of why you will get Daisuke and Satoshi or any of the other souls." Dark taunted in his teasing tone.

"Shut up! You don't know how much of a suffering I faced!" The woman growled as another set of white balls launched at Dark. Dark used his dark feathers to deflect them off. They blasted in mid air due to Dark's black feathers.

"Oh my. Did I touch a nerve?" Dark smirked as he shot two feathers at the woman, ultimately hitting her and collapsing her to the ground. He need to get her to her full power so he can face her on and on more properly. At least he didn't use a lot of energy otherwise that would be bad.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. DARK. MOUSY!" The woman screamed this time and the true ugly formed began to appear. Dark narrowed his eyes then. Finally, she is showing her form out. Satoshi and Daisuke apparently collapsed after they broke free of the bonds. Now, they are huddled, hopefully the woman not harming them. Dark was not letting that happening. Eventually the woman had a ghoulish and angered, blood-hatred face and her clothes were completely dark, meaning she is in anger mode.

Dark was ready though since he had dealt with this sort of woman before and he barely survived. Now, from experience, he knew what to do and how to deal with it. Dark readied himself. Five black swords shot out from all directions towards him. Dark frowned as he quickly used a spell that consumed some of his energy and appeared in front of Satoshi and Daisuke, the spot where he last stood exploded in process. Dark then caused two purple swords, (That would consume a lot of his energy) and shot out at the woman and where she was from the distance exploded.

However, Dark sensed the woman wasn't dead yet, just severely injured. Dark needed to be prepared though. He had used again, most of his energy but he knew when he needed it, the energy from Ciel and his butler was there. Even Krad. So, Dark watched. Eventually, he saw the woman from above and began to fly towards him. She was injured that was for sure but Dark knew he had to destroy her with his collide of power so Dark flew up and ready himself to collide with her.

In mid way, however, the woman stopped and vanished. The place began to shake. Dark blinked twice before he grabbed Daisuke and Satoshi and began to flew out of the world, hoping they would get back out soon. Eventually, Dark felt himself wake up from his body.

When he woke up, Dark found that Daisuke was in his mind again much to his relief. Dark sighed in relief on that. The Crystal Rudal began to shake violently so Dark backed away until he was next to Ciel. The artwork continued shaking until a shattering of glass was heard and Dark knew the artwork was destroyed or so he think it was. He sighed in relief.

"You will have to wear that for a few days until your energy is recovered. Then, give it back to me." Ciel said,"I am surprised you didn't need to use any of our energies to destroy her."

"Hehe, well I was about to use it when she stopped mid-way and just vanished." Dark explained.

"I see. So, she destroyed herself. Interesting." Ciel nodded."I believe our work here is done." With that, Ciel left along with his butler. Dark sighed and left as well, flying back to the Niwas.

* * *

"It is lucky that I saved your damn ass." A voice said snorting.

"That Dark Mousy wanted to destroy me." The woman, Crystal Rudal snarled in anger."I'll teach him soon who he is dealing with."

"Rudal, you are weak right now. You need to recover your power." The voice said in a strict tone,"Just be lucky that I saved you from being destroyed."

"You are sweetheart to me, aren't you?" The woman, Rudal said in a sweet tone.

"I wanted you so I can finally be the more superior." The voice smirked.

"I don't mind as long as I can get rid of Dark Mousy." The woman said, her tone deadly.

"Fine by me. He is one of them on my list as well anyway." The voice said, his tone knowing that he is evil.

"Soon, everyone would know how much we are feared."

"Yes, soon." The voice agreed as he knew this would be fun.

*End of Chapter 20*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Many thanks for your support! Hope you like this chapter! More to this case than before! Dark thinks he destroyed the Crystal Rudal. In reality, a mysterious figure had rescued her from being killed and now bonded with the mysterious figure in order to live. How interesting! Reviews and comments are always appreciated!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	21. Chapter 21: Named Victim

Chapter 21: Named Victim 

Ciel shuffled through his papers, sighing in complete boredom. He hated to do these paperwork everyday. He wished something was more exciting like a case and something to investigate. At least, he had something more interesting and cool to do other than just working on paperwork. He glared at them with distaste as he picked up his still warmly brewed tea and sipped it. He then went on to work on his paperwork. It had been two months since the case of the Crystal Rudal. Something had told him that this wasn't completely over yet.

Shaking his head, he was damn to think of such things in the time like this when clearly he he supposed to be working. A knock came at the door. Ciel looked up from his paperwork and sighed.

"Come in.' Ciel bored tone echoed in the office towards the door. The door opened with a creak before revealing his favorite butler, Sebastian. Ciel shifted his attention towards his butler.

"Pardon me, master but I have received a letter from Her Majesty to investigate a case regarding odd disappearances of her most wanted officials. She wished to investigate on the case." His butler told him.

"If it meant to disperse Her Majesty's worries, then we shall investigate on the occurrences. Our primary goal is to disperse Her Majesty's worries." Ciel replied, closing his eyes and getting up.

"Of course, my lord." He bowed in complete respect."When shall we investigate?"

"I would like to know some information regarding the case." Ciel said, still standing,"I'll like you to tell me what you know from the letter."

"It didn't say much young master however it did say it happened in Wally Clove."

"Wally Clove. I see. Let us head out then, Sebastian." Ciel said and went to the door, his mind now thinking about the case. He knew this would be one heck of a solve if he needed to solve this case without any problems whatsoever. His butler followed behind him without much of a talk towards him as he knew he would obey whatever he says anyway. He headed towards the limo car, and he got in once his butler opened the door for him. Then, he waited for Sebastian to drive them to Wally Clove.

The car began to move and Ciel looked out the window, and he opened the fridge from the limo and took out a soft drink and began drinking it once he poured himself a cup. He was thinking about how the officials from the Queen were disappeared mysteriously and what sort of thing that might possibly might make this to be come true. Ciel had so much to do. This wasn't an easy thing for him to think about right now. He didn't know much of the case and its true things. Something told him that this was going to be quite annoying.

Eventually the car screeched to a stop and the door opened from the left side. Ciel climbed out from it and began walking towards where the scene was. He saw a few officers hanging around. They stopped to look at Ciel and gave a frown. Many of the force knew that he was the Queen's guard dog. Typical that they would frown or glare at them. He was used to it for so long now. He continued walking, completely ignoring them until he got to the scene of the crime.

As he predicted, it was the commander here and taking on orders towards the officers surrounding around him. They dispersed to do their jobs and giving a glare or frown at Ciel as they. Ciel smirked slightly on that.

"Greetings, commander. It is to be expected that you will take such a interesting case as this." Ciel greeted the commander, smiling.

"Ah, yes I guess you can say that." Satoshi replied, turning to look at him with a smile on his face too,"Tell me, the Earl of Phantomhive, what brings you here to this investigation? It would be best if you leave it to the police force to do it."

"Ah, but I have specifically requested to take on this case by the Queen of England herself." Ciel replied, holding up the letter so he can see,"I would like to know the details of course, if you don't mind."

"I see." Satoshi was not a bit surprised by it."Very well. I'll fill you in on what has transpired the past few days that caused the police into full investigation. About three days ago, a young official by the name of Brian Scanfield had been reported missing around 2:30am in the morning. Witnesses that saw the disappearance claimed that a man in white had knocked down the purposed victim and took him away in a white leather bag. Then next day, however, Brian Scanfield's wife was also reported missing as well. Then, just yesterday, Oliver Nibes had also went missing too."

"It would seem quite a few had been gone missing." Ciel said, his expression serious."Has any witnesses that saw the other two people disappear as well?"

"Yes and they said the same thing as the first victim." Satoshi replied and handed him an evidence bag."This is the evidence we thus far found."

"I'll appreciate it, Commander." Ciel nodded and took it and looked at the evidence. It was single piece of a broken gem. The edge of it was sharp and slim and the broken gem had glittered a radiant color of green. It looked very familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger to it however. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of what made him feel like it was similiar. Still, he couldn't recall it at all.

"It would seem that it was a piece off from one of the Hikari artworks, master." Sebastian muttered in his ear.

"It would seem so by the faint glow of its aura." Ciel muttered back, nodding. If only he could remember what it was...

"The piece of evidence is what we found just under that tree over there." Satoshi said, pointing at it. Ciel nodded and went towards the tree to examine it. Nothing seemed unusual to see but he knew there was more to it than ever was. He knelt down and began to feel around the ground of the tree. Eventually, he touched something hard and cold. It felt like glass. Ciel pulled the grass out of view of what he felt. Underneath it was a glass mirror. The earl blinked in surprise but nevertheless took it out and handed to Satoshi.

"I found this hidden underneath the grass." Ciel said.

"Interesting find." Satoshi nodded,"It would seem that this mirror might be one of the keys to solving this mystery."

"Indeed." Ciel nodded."Let us continue investigating." Then, the earl turned back to the scene of the crime.

* * *

"That was another success, dear." The woman smirked as she twirled around happily. Guess who it was? It was Crystal Rudal.

"Indeed. Let us target who our next victim is." The male voice replied, chuckling evilly.

"I'll like to have that earl boy." Rudal said.

"Don't you know that he is a demon?" The male frowned.

"Of course I do! Aren't creatures like them are the most interesting to target?"

"You do have a point there. Hm, very well. We shall target the boy demon next. This bonds to be interesting." The male smirked. The demon would be one of their biggest catch ever.

*End of Chapter 21*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright! Another chapter done! This time, it is Ciel who is targeted by that guy! Oh, no! Will the butler be able to save his master in time or will the both of them trapped and destroyed forever? Read on to find out! This just gets more and more interesting! Anyway, review and comment please.

Update soon!

Icestar123


	22. Chapter 22: Seen Again

Chapter 22: Seen Again 

Dark stretched his arms out on the balcony of Daisuke's bedroom. He had nothing better to do with his host. He wanted to do some stealing tonight but right now there were no Hikari artworks to steal. In fact, after that event with the Crystal Rudal, Daisuke felt like he shouldn't do another stealing ever again. He kept seeing Daisuke going into a nervous breakdown every time recalled the event. Of course, Dark comforted him so he wouldn't get one for another while. He knew his host was scarred by that perilous event alone. If only they can steal something again...

Dark sighed as he leaned across the railing of the balcony, his mind thinking about the case that was last happening. Daisuke was in the back of his mind, sleeping and not minding what he is doing. He'll let him sleep. The very reason why he took over his host's body was because he wanted some time to get fresh air out and to think over the events that transpired. He knew his host was still touch sensitive whenever it came to the Crystal Rudal and of any relation to stealing. He'll recover eventually.

A flicker came from a distance. Dark immediately was in alert mode. He looked around, trying to make sense of where that image could possibly be. He knew something was there but he can't see nor detect the impending creature that dares to interrupt his peaceful time. He shouldn't wake up Daisuke though, since he knew the red-haired boy would obviously hate him for waking him up and disturbing his slumber. He wouldn't want to see angry Dai. Still, if he really needed wake him up, then he'll do it.

"Show yourself wherever you are." Dark said in a tone loud enough for whoever was there to hear but low enough to not attract attention and hopefully, not awaken his host.

"Touche, Dark. It is least expected that you will spot me with your sharp sense." Came a woman's voice. He immediately recognized the voice.

"Crystal Rudal. How are you alive?" Dark asked, his eyes darken with hate and annoyance clear in his tone.

"A very harsh way for you to address me in that manner, Dark." Rudal said as she appeared in air from a good distance away from him but it was clear enough that Dark knew it was Rudal,"And also, why would I tell you as to how I am alive? What worth would that give me?"

"So I can end your life." Dark answered,"Besides, you have created enough trouble towards the people here and towards my host. Wouldn't it be better that you are gone?"

"Cruel and harsh. Since when did you become so sentimental and close with your host? Do enlighten me." Rudal smirked as she crossed her arms.

"I can be when I have to. Especially when he is always in a nervous breakdown." Dark replied, glaring at Rudal with hate. When will that woman ever go away? "Tell me, Rudal. What business do you have with me here?"

"I am simply passing by. You are not my target so harming you is pointless. I am aiming towards another specific target in mind." Rudal replied, smirking even more evilly.

"Already scared of me? That just hurts so bad." Dark mocked slightly.

"I appreciate the mockery but as you may have seen, I am very busy and not really into listening towards your mocking." Rudal at this point glared at Dark. Perfect. Mockery always work.

"Then I'll like to know why you are alive. If you don't tell me I'll mock you to no end, Rudal." Dark said, crossing his arms as well. Rudal glare deepen.

"I won't but I'll tell you this much. I am no longer bond to the artwork. I am bond to someone else. If that bond breaks, then I'll wither away and die." Rudal replied, annoyance clear in her tone. Dark narrowed his eyes. So, she's bonded to someone huh? This complicate things.

"I got what I wanted. You can run away from me if you want, Rudal." Dark smirked his famous smirk.

"Tch, whatever." And with that, Rudal was gone. Dark sighed as he walked back into Daisuke's room, thinking about how Rudal could be bonded with someone. It could be another more powerful Hikari artwork or it could be another entity from another realm and has decided to bond with Hikari artworks, strong or not. Whatever was the reason, he knew that whoever Rudal was bonded with was not a good sign. Dark laid onto Daisuke bed and sat in a position that normally he'll be before he allowed Daisuke to be back in his own body. Then, he fell asleep.

* * *

Rudal flew on through the sky using her powers, as she felt the bond with her master still there. She sighed. Since then when she agreed to bond with him, she had been faithfully working under him all so she can keep alive. Still, she wouldn't mind anyway. She wanted to do what pleases her master anyway. That is what she desired the most.

Eventually, she spotted the huge manor in the far distance. Though it looked old inside, the inside was gorgeous. Rudal smirked as she began flying towards the manor, knowing this stealing would be just a nice challenge for her. She loved to fight the butler and show it off to him. He looked quite handsome for a demon but still she'll keep that thought to herself. It was just her thought.

Landing on the rooftop that pointed where the young demon boy was directly above her, she listened in to what they were doing. She can clearly hear what their conversation was in the room.

"Master, you mustn't rest."

"Sebastian, are you questioning on my decisions?"

"Pardon me master but the dangers for you resting is quite high considering that you will be easily kidnapped." So, the butler noticed her huh. This bonds to be interesting.

"If there is such entity around, you can defeat it for me, Sebastian. I know you will do it without much of a problem. Unless there is one."

"I suppose I shall give it a try, young master." He heard the butler sigh. Even more perfect. Rudal sat on the end of the rooftop and decided to wait until he would come. Then, she'll give her best of her power to bring down the demon butler. It would be more interesting than per usual.

*End of Chapter 22*

* * *

Dear Readers,

I have finished another chapter yet again! Excited as always that I am done with it! I hope you like the story progression! Please, I'll like to hear more from out of you so review and comment! I totally love it to hear your thoughts! See you all in the next chapter!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	23. Chapter 23: Demon VS Rudal

Chapter 23: Demon VS Rudal

Sebastian waited for his master to fall asleep. He needed to figure out a plan to fight off the girl that wanted his master. Again, he didn't want any creature to touch him whatsoever. If they did, he'll definitely would be mad. You don't want to see him when he's mad after all. It wouldn't be pretty sight. After, he was the protector and fighter for his master till the very end of the age. He wouldn't drop that promise whatsoever.

Soon, he saw his master had fallen asleep on his bed. Sebastian looked up at the exact spot where she was. He didn't want to leave his master alone. Leaving him alone in his slumber would mean leaving a dog without an owner to look after. However, the consequences of her breaking into the manor are very high and he didn't want that either. In fact, it looked like he had no choice. Sighing, he looked at his master.

"I must apologize, young master but I must leave you to be." Sebastian muttered a quiet tone before he opened the window that led to the outside. The wind blew on his face, causing his hair to move slightly in the circular movement. With a sigh, he swung himself out and closed the window in process before landing onto the rooftop. Before him was a woman dressed completely of white. She had bloody red eyes and a pale skin. A smirk had crossed her face.

"I can see you have decided to show yourself. You will be an easy finish off." The woman spoke with a smirk.

"Miss, I do apologize for not given a proper greeting towards you but it would be best if you leave considering that my master has retired to his room. Visiting hours are over after all." Sebastian replied with a bow and his usual butler smile though there was distaste in his eyes.

"Oh, did I disrupt your master's sleeping time? I am so very sorry. However, I must see him. It is _very _important." The woman replied, crossing her arms with an evil grin.

"My master has specifically pointed out that he would like to have no other visitors visiting him." Sebastian narrowed his eyes on that.

"I suppose I shall use force then." The woman said as she charged for the window. Sebastian was quick in response as he aimed knives at her. The woman yelped as she dodged the flying knives before she continued aiming for the window. Sebastian face went into a look of distaste as he jumped from the rooftop and with his foot, kicked the woman right in the stomach. The woman's eyes widen as she was kicked and she fell down landing hard onto the ground, creating a small crater. Sebastian landed on the ground and patted himself from the dust. He then watched her from the distance.

The woman rose out from the crater, her face turning ghoulish and her form shifting. Sebastian glared at the woman as she now had a white fireball aiming for Sebastian. He embraced himself as he saw the white fireball flew towards him. Then, he leaped from the air and with a frown, he threw another bunch of kitchen knives at the woman only to have the woman to dodge them away.

"Is that all you got, butler? I am surprised that you can protect your master for so long!" The woman said as she aimed a bunch of white feathers at Sebastian. With grace, Sebastian dodged most of them and caught the rest of them.

"I have much more abilities, miss but because of my master, I wouldn't show it out unless it is an emergency." Sebastian replied as he threw the white feathers back at the woman. Ironically enough, the white feathers turned to black all because Sebastian touched it. The woman's eyes widen even more. This time, she didn't have time to dodge the feathers as it hit her. With a scream, she fell down onto the ground and creating another small crater. Sebastian landed again on the ground and sighed.

"Dear me. This fine coat has been ripped again. It was so precious too." Sebastian sighed as he took off the coat and began mending it. The woman rose from the ground again and a rain of feathers aimed at him. Sebastian, though he was still mending his coat, dodged all of them easily as he was still moving around to dodge them. And while he was still dodging the rain of feathers, he slipped on his coat and hid underneath a shelter so he can button his coat up. The rain of feathers got so much that the rooftop of the shelter collapsed. Sebastian did an inhuman dash and dashed towards the woman missing the crush. With a smirk, he jumped up in the air and began doing various of inhuman punches, too fast for her catch or dodge.

The woman of course didn't know where Sebastian was which was good so he gave a nice beating on her. Then on the final blow, he smashed her down onto the ground, causing a bigger crater. The woman by now was groaning a lot as she was now both wounded and hurt and fill with bruises from the beat up Sebastian did on her. The butler was satisfied with the damage he gave on her as he smiled in a butler way.

"I wouldn't have you touch my master since he is too precious to touch. I'll appreciate the entertainment however." Sebastian replied, smirking,"Now if you will so kindly leave, then I won't have to put more damage onto you."

"I will come back. You will be sorry for this!" The woman growled before she vanished. Sebastian sighed and began walking back towards the manor where he can check up on his master. He got inside and walked towards his master's room and checked. Luckily, he was still on his bed sleeping. With a smile of relief, he closed the door silently and continued walking on. He'll have to make sure no one will come to his master ever again. Of course, he'll tell the commander of the police force and his master of the situation right now. It was his responsibility, after all.

* * *

Rudal limped back towards her master, wounded by how that butler had beaten her up so well. How stupid can she be? Allowing some butler to beat her up. That made Rudal mad and ashamed of herself at the same time. She'll show them! She'll show them that she was not to be messed with! In fact, she might do more than just get the boy for her master. She'll even bring back the butler guy by herself.

"Did you bring back the demon boy, Rudal dear?" Came the voice of her master. She sighed.

"I am sorry, sir but that butler was in my way so I wasn't able to reach him. Not by even a finger." Rudal mumbled her reply. The entire place shook causing Rudal to flinch.

"You have failed me miserably, Rudal! I have told you to get that demon boy first before getting rid of the butler!" Her master rumbled in anger.

"I tried, sir but that damn butler was in my way. I cannot even get close to his room." Rudal replied, feeling embarrassed.

"Hm, we need to people to work on this task then. One person alone wouldn't do the job." The master said,"Therefore, I shall accompany you tomorrow night. I shall distract him while you steal the boy."

"Understood, master."

"Good. Now go and get healed up. Just how bad did he damage you?"

"Very. I wasn't able to see his movements. He was too fast."

"I see. I am glad for the information." The master nodded and gestured her to leave. Rudal went and retreated to her room, where she then meditated for her to get healed. What a long day has it been.

*End of Chapter 23*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter up! Looks like Rudal was beaten up by Sebastian pretty badly! Heh! What would happen next? I am looking forward more and more into this story! Please, review and comment! I'll like to hear your thoughts on this chapter! I'll see you soon!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	24. Chapter 24:Planning For The Next Defense

Chapter 24: Planning For The Next Defense

The next day, the commander decided to pay a visit to the earl and his butler. Considering the current situation as how it was, he had figured there possibly might have been an attack from last night on the earl and the butler had possibly defended his master. Well, whatever it is he knew the butler would probably need more help tonight for he had the feeling that there will be more than one attacking at them.

He approached the magnificent manor with a suitcase in his hand. He had some questions to ask both the earl and his butler anyway. He raised his hand to knock the door when the door opened, revealing Sebastian his usual butler smile on his face.

"Commander Hiwatari, what a surprise. What brings you here to the Phantomhive manor?" Sebastian asked in a gleeful manner.

"I have come to speak with the earl and you, Mr. Michaelis. Would you escort me to him?" Satoshi asked back in curtsy.

"Not at all. Please, follow me." The butler than stepped out of the way to allow Satoshi to walk inside. The commander walked in without any hesitation. Typical. Sebastian closed the door and began to lead Satoshi towards the second floor living room, where Satoshi presumed that the earl was at the moment. He wondered if Ciel was willingly enough to tell him the exact details that transpired last night. He hoped so.

Soon, the butler approached the door and knocked on it twice. The commander waited patiently for an answer to come. There was a pause for about half a second before an answer came from the other side.

"Come in." Sebastian opened the door with ease and led him towards Ciel who was sitting on the sofa, sipping his tea. Probably Earl Grey. The butler then bowed to him.

"Young master, Commander Satoshi Hiwatari has come to speak with you and apparently me as well." The butler said in a respectful tone.

"Did he specify his reason for meeting me?" The earl asked, looking at him for a brief moment before back to the butler.

"He hasn't. However, whatever he wishes to talk must be deemed important." Sebastian gave his reply to the earl.

"Very well. Commander, please, have a seat." Ciel said gesturing him to the other sofa just across from him. Satoshi gave a bow on the head in respect and moved to sit down, putting the suitcase down on the coffee table in process. Both had a brief silence before Satoshi began to speak.

"Phantomhive, the very reason I came here today was because I heard there has been an attack last night that the target's aim was towards you. Is this true?"

"Yes. It was my butler that stopped her from her tracks, nothing more." Ciel replied, his hands folded onto his cane.

"I'll like to know if there will be another one tonight." Satoshi said, eyes narrowed.

"I assumed that there won't be another attack. If there were, there is no doubt that more will come." The earl answered in a serious tone.

"Which is why I would like to help and protect you from any danger that might arise to be too difficult." Satoshi said this slowly.

"My butler can handle fine, can you, Sebastian?" Ciel looked at his butler then.

"It would depend on the strength of the opponents but I shall do fine if they aren't too tough." Sebastian replied.

"Well, if you require me, then you can call my phone number. Either me or Dark will come and assist you." Satoshi said and he placed the phone number on the table.

"Very well. I suppose I shall be cautious just in case. Dark may assist me then. You may come along as well if I would need it." Ciel said with a nod. Satoshi nodded and stood up, grabbing the suitcase.

"I appreciate you to include me in the help. I shall take my leave now. If you need anything, just call." With that, Satoshi gave a bow in the head and walked out of the living room, Sebastian following after him. Then, Satoshi was escorted out of the manor. Once out and said his goodbyes, Satoshi walked back to his house where he walked inside only to find Dark there with his arms crossed.

"Dark." Satoshi said without emotion.

"At last the commander is home. Where have you been?" Dark asked, his purple eyes following after the boy.

"Phantomhive manor. I had matters to discuss with him." Satoshi replied as he walked to the sofa and sat down, now his glaze into Dark.

"And why have you paid a visit there?" Dark questioned further, eyes narrowing.

"There was an attack there last night by possibly Rudal and there is a possibility that there might be another one tonight. Which comes to my point. I'll like you to go to Phantomhive manor to protect the master. I will obviously be there considering Rudal is no easy woman to deal with."

"I am not sure if I should accept your request or not. It would depend if Daisuke would handle it. I know he is still deeply scarred by that woman's doings." Dark replied, a frown shown clearly on his face.

"If he calls, then you won't have much of a choice." The commander crossed his arms,"It would mean that Niwa would have to handle what is coming."

Dark sighed."It looks like we have no choice then." Satoshi just shrugged and leaned back on the sofa and waited for a phone call.

* * *

"Young master, I have them arriving at the desired time you have them to come." Sebastian said with a bow towards his master.

"Good. I'm looking forward to this. Krad and Dark never got along. I wonder if that white demon would even come out." Ciel replied with a smirk. Sebastian chuckled quietly.

"I suppose it would depend if Krad would readily prefer to fight against Rudal or not. It all varies by simply on Krad's thinking and his wants." Sebastian replied, watching his master with great care. He truly worried for his safety since he was his master after all.

"Still, if there are two people, Sebastian make sure to create a good enough distraction in the front while Dark and the commander can distract inside my room or at the back. If the guy in the front is sneaky, you know what to do." Ciel ordered. Both him and the master had a very feeling who they will be dealing with and the chances of defeating the other foul. It was really obvious actually.

"Of course, my lord. I will do as you say." Sebastian went down on one knee and placed his right hand on his chest before standing up with a smile. His master nodded at him with a smile and continued sipping his tea. He was still in the second floor living room when Sebastian had finished talking with the commander. He and Dark had agreed on certain terms to work together and fight the other person.

Sebastian smirked. This would be interesting tonight.

*End of Chapter 24*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Finally, I finished this chapter! Took me quite awhile since I have a lot of stories to work on that I cannot keep up with all of them. Sorry guys. :( I'm doing my best though so bear with me! Also, with family issues and school homework it's slowing me down. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Please, review and comment!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	25. Chapter 25: Darkness VS Light

Chapter 25: Clash of Darkness and Light

The butler stood on the rooftop, crouching in a hunter-like position. Red eyes scanned the area with great lengths and precision, catching every detail seen through the inferred eyes of his. His face twisted from an expressionless face to a frown as he noticed two dim figures from the distance. One being the obvious. Crystal Rudal. And the other being an odd-looking figure that obviously noted that it was no mere human nor artwork of some sort. He hoped that whoever it was it wasn't too tough to deal with.

"They are arriving in a rather quick pace. Be prepared for protecting the master, Dark." Sebastian said over the walkie talkie he was holding.

"Got it." Dark replied over the other line. Sebastian tucked it away into his pocket and continued watching. The rushing of the wind blew his face in a smooth manner as he saw them both approach in a fair distance. He was able to see who was in front of them. It was an angel much to his surprise. How did an angel involve in this? His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched from a distance. It was obvious that the angel was nothing but an amateur from heaven. This would be very interesting for him.

"Go and get the boy immediately. Quickly too." The angel whispered into Rudal's ear.

"As you wish." Rudal bowed and soon vanished. The angel then looked around for any signs of attack. Smart. Sebastian turned into a crow and flew downwards, landing on a tree from a good distance away. He then morphed back into his human form and with another smirk, he revealed three silver knives and threw them at towards the angel. The angel swiveled his head towards the knives' direction and jumped, dodging them with ease and landing on both of his feet with a soft thud.

"Come out and show yourself. Unless you are nothing but a coward." The angel said in a smooth but cold tone. Sebastian leaped this time and with his foot and flying inhumanly towards the angel he did a kick in the face. It aimed the angel with a direction hit and caused a rumbling impact. Sebastian then jumped and landed with a soft land.

"It would appear that you have decided to intrude my master's privacy, no?" Sebastian asked with an amused look on his face.

"Damn, demon." The angel growled under the dust as the angel stood up and brushed himself off."What the hell are you doing here? I'm supposed to be confronting the opponent Rudal told me about, not some bloody demon to deal with."

"Oh, indeed. I am the man you have seek." Sebastian said with a smile that was menacing.

"Grrr, you are to pay for your uncleanness, demon!" The angel growled."Daring to bond towards a human is completely terrible!"

"And isn't the same ritual that you would kill humans and have them become your slaves?" Sebastian countered back, amusement clearly in his tone.

"I have done it for a true purpose and is to purify them. What I am doing is right not wrong." The angel snapped.

"Well, I suppose that isn't true in this matter. It is rather of a bad situation that you will kill the innocent, not the murderers." Sebastian shot back in a calm manner.

"Shut you bloody trap up!" The angel growled and a white ball of light began to aim at Sebastian. Sebastian readied himself as he jumped and dodged the white ball of light and began shooting knives back at the angel. Due to the angel's rage, it knocked the mad-man angel back and caused it to growl and infuriate even more. The angel then sent a wave of light towards Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't escape this one so easily. Having no alternative, he placed a barrier around him to prevent any light to hit him. It blocked most of the light but some hit him in vulnerable points and caused Sebastian to be weaken slightly.

"What power you have. It is entertaining to see. Perhaps then you shall be destroyed with my own power of my own." Sebastian said as black feathers began falling around him as he walked and the darkness began enveloping around his body. His pupils began to be more slit, his eyes turned huge and demonic, his teeth began razor sharp and he wore of complete black, black shirt, black boots and an overly surrounding darkness around him. The angel's eyes widen as Sebastian began attacking the angel in a very brutal way. The angel screamed and didn't stop until it collapsed, dead.

Returning back to his human form, he sighed as he picked up the angel's body and buried it underground before turning into a crow and to check on Dark and how he was faring with the fight.

*End of Chapter 25*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Finally, another chapter done! Gosh, I have been busy and all that I cannot have time to work on my stories until today! I am really excited that I can work on it today and do uploads on it! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and how Sebastian has used his demon form to finish off that angel once and for all! It is one of the most epic chapters I have wrote so I hope you like it! Please, review and comment! Love to know your comments!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	26. Chapter 26: Finish Off

Chapter 26: Finish Off

Dark grunted as he blocked off the impending blow that was aimed towards him. Rudal powers had enveloped more than the kaitou ever thought. He knew one thing: he might be fighting a losing battle. With a growl, he produced three black feathers out of mid air and shot at Rudal. The feathers rushed towards the woman artwork at a shocking speed slicing through her with a splitting rip. Rudal fell to her knees, head down as she let out a menacing laugh, causing Dark to flinch. He hated that laugh.

"You think you can bring me down so easily, Dark Mousy? Look at you! Out of power and unable to defeat me! Simply protecting the earl is rather naive for you, as you may realize. After all, he is merely a weak human being, out for the hands of people like me to snatch away." The woman cackled as sparks of white light began forming around her fingers in a playful manner. Dark gritted his teeth with frustration before loosening and letting out a chuckle himself.

"Heh, you think your mere attacks would stop me? Besides, the attacks you thrown at me were merely nothing. You might have grown more powerful, Rudal but it doesn't mean that would bring me down." Dark responded, his cocky grin raising up through his lips.

"And just how long are you going to keep up with that arrogance of yours? I'm sure sticking your nose up in the air like that wouldn't help much at all. I know you are lacking your power Dark. I am not an idiot." Rudal calmly spoke, all while throwing sparks of white light towards Dark. The dark angel embraced himself as he made use of the black feather by absorbing the sparks launched at him. It did boost up his energy and enough to hold his position of protection longer. For that, he was relieved.

"Heh, thanks for providing me more energy to bring you down." Dark smirked as he allowed a dark purplish energy ball to form in his hand and aimed it towards Rudal before throwing it towards her direction. The energetic, purplish ball began flying towards Rudal with flashing speed. Halfway through the movement, the purple ball split, forming nine small swords with razor sharp ends. The eyes of the woman artwork widen in surprise as the swords landed on her and an explosion could be heard from where Dark was standing. He covered his face to prevent himself from having damage to come at him any further. Once the explosion subsided, he lifted his face up and looked at the scene. Rudal was now on the floor and her body still. Pieces of broken wood laid on the floor and a hole was clearly made from the wall, revealing the hallway. Had he done it? Had he finished off the woman artwork once and for all?

Rudal stirred. The kaitou's violet eyes widen in shock before narrowing, his hands turning into fists with anger. Damn. She is still alive. What would he do? Continuing to fight on like this would eventually lead to death for both him and his host. He cannot let that come into being. Yet, he also has to protect the earl in all costs. He had taken the position as defender. He cannot abandon his role either.

"Don't worry about it, Dark. You are technically alright for the time being." Ciel from behind him said in a monotone voice. Dark allowed himself to give a quick glance at Ciel and sighed, darting his eyes back at Rudal. Her body remained still and unmoving, as if it was taunting him that she was truly dead. He wouldn't buy it.

"But she's alive still. How the hell am I supposed to end her?" Dark growled, frustrated and angered that woman could survive such powerful attack.

"My butler will do the finishing blow. He should be done fighting the other by now." Ciel reassured although his voice remained the same as always. Dark sighed and shifted from his position. Always the butler doing the damage. Typical. The only thing Dark hated the most is his role to finish off someone has been taken away. That isn't what he wanted, ever. The dark angel glared at the floor, deep in frustration.

"Still, I'll like to finish her myself." Dark answered with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Why can't he accomplish something for once? Deep inside his mind, Daisuke was still asleep, not even worrying about the chaos that is going on now. For once, he was glad for the red-haired boy to not be awaken.

"Do not worry about it. I shall give you credit for what you have done." Ciel sighed. Dark still had a frown on his face. Another thing he hate. Throwing credit on him when clearly he wasn't the one that finished it all. He had no counter-back on the earl since he had made his decision up. So, he remained quiet but still in a frustrated way.

After moments of waiting, he made his mind up. He pulled out his feather and used up the last remaining of his energy to finish off the woman artwork. The flow of his energy began to run through, going towards the fingertips then to the feather he had held onto with his hand. After 2 minutes, he got the feather fully charged. The glow of the feather was bright and purplish. That felt satisfactory. Focusing to aim at Rudal's head, he pulled his arm closer towards himself, the tip of the feather aiming outwards. With a swift toss, the feather flew through the air and struck at the woman artwork's head, causing another explosion to take place. Particles of dust scattered around the room, making it near difficult to see. Dark rose his hands up to prevent any obstacles to hit his face, turning away and closing his eyes. The dust from the explosion gradually subsided and it was clear enough to be able to see.

The kaitou opened his eyes and lowered his arms. The woman no longer was there. The corner of the dark angel's lips rose to a cocky grin but a loose one since he was now out of energy to create a proper one. He had used too much of his energy to finish off Rudal once and for all. Almost like it was expected, he felt dizziness hit him like a wave and his vision swam, causing the scene of the earl's room to come into a blur. He vaguely heard the earl call of his name as he collapsed onto his knees and holding his head with both hands at the same moment. He couldn't hear the earl now or the new set of footsteps coming towards him. His vision had began to cloud and his body swaying, eventually landing on the floor with a thud. Slowly and gradually, he slipped into the darkness.

*End of Chapter 26*

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter done! Can't say how much I was eager to finish this chapter! Anyway, my note is short today so please review and comment! As always, love to hear your comments!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	27. Chapter 27: Explanation

Chapter 27: Explanation 

Daisuke groaned, his eyes fluttering due to him being awaken from just a haunting nightmare that had been creeping at him for the entire time he was asleep. Eventually, his eyes slowly opened and he was staring at a fancy looking rooftop, surprising him resulting him nearly falling out of his bed. His eyes darted around the room, taking in his surroundings. He was in a guest room with floral furniture and a ultra fancy bed. There was the door with smooth wood there, telling the red haired boy that he could be in the earl's manor.

Just then, a knock on the door came, making Daisuke look up at the door."Who is it?" Daisuke called out from his bed, not making reason for his body to move.

"It's the butler of the Phantomhive household." Came the reply. Daisuke's eyes widen slightly. Sebastian Michaelis?

"Come in." Daisuke replied after a moment of silence. The sound of the doorknob turning was heard and the door creaked opened, revealing the butler and giving a bow towards him.

"Ah, Daisuke was it? You are awake. How are you feeling?" The butler inquired in a kind tone.

"I feel like I have no motive to move. Why am I in the Phantomhive manor?" Daisuke asked.

"Dark has apparently been battling here last night."

"What?! How can Dark not tell me?!" Daisuke was angry.

"He doesn't want you to know that he was battling Rudal again." Daisuke's eyes widen as the memories of the time with Rudal flooded back. He was shivering by now, holding himself.

"W-Why did he had to battle her again?" Daisuke stammered, fear clear in his eyes.

"Dark had to get rid of her once and for all. However, he overused the power in process and now he is knocked out."

"Why would he be so idiotic to do that?" Daisuke's fears began to calm down, replacing with anger.

"Because he needs to protect the earl and the woman needs to be finished off. I myself had to finish off another entity myself."

"What? Why?" Daisuke was shocked.

"They were threatening to take my master away and for one purpose only. For his soul."

"Why would he want Ciel's soul? What value would it be?"

"It's not only him. The past the higher classes people have their souls taken away. Mostly for power."

"Power? Why not the street people? Why aim specifically for the higher classes?"

"Possibly because the amount of power the souls have. With someone with high authority compared to someone of a peasant has differences. It's the same when it comes to souls. When someone who is of higher class, the power of their soul would naturally be higher and more willingly to take while compared to someone of a very low class would have less power, less wanting to have their soul. I would believe that would be that case, that is."

"They are so picky!" Daisuke exclaimed in surprise.

"Indeed. And they believe to have my master to be the highest among them and had aimed for him. It was unfortunate. They had not chance whatsoever to get it." Sebastian had an amused look on his face.

"Well, I just wish Dark wouldn't overstrain himself again. He had been unstable ever since he started helping you guys and all." Daisuke mumbled, worried.

"Oh, dear. You must do your best to convince him otherwise to not do so." Sebastian suggested.

"Not when he's keeping things from me!" Daisuke growled slightly.

"I suppose that is true however you must press him if things grow suspicious."

"I guess..." Daisuke mumbled again.

"Sebastian." Came the earl's voice which made Daisuke shot his eyes up towards his direction.

"Master?" Sebastian inquired.

"Have you thought of the reason why Rudal would treat me like a human? It's rather pathetic." Ciel crossed his arms, making Daisuke blinked at that. Huh?

"It could be the reason that Rudal would think you are powerless, my lord." Sebastian suggested.

"Tch. What an absurd reasoning but I suppose it shall suffice." Then he turned towards Daisuke, making Daisuke shudder."How is Dark?"

"U-Uh, h-he's still passed out." Daisuke stammered again, blushing light pink.

"Tell him to take a break. He has been an idiot to push himself this far just to finish off a stupid artwork." Ciel ordered for which Dai nodded meekly. He had no objections to that. Dark had been going over the line this time. The earl turned his head around and began walking out, the butler following behind him. Apparently, the earl and the butler probably have private matters they wanted to talk about. At least, that is what the red-haired boy thought. Sighing, he closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

*End of Chapter 27*

* * *

Dear Readers,

I am finished with this chapter! I am just wondering how much longer I will keep this story up. :/ Well, anyway, please review and comment! Thanks for all the support you guys gave me!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	28. Chapter 28: Real First Date

Chapter 28: Real First Date Part 1

The red hair boy stretched his stiff arms, letting out a grin in gleeful anticipation. Today was the day. It was the day where he and Satoshi has their real first date. It had been 2 months since their last case and battle and Dark and Dai was more than happy to have a nice long rest from the long battling cases. Not to mention that Satoshi and him were really going out for a date. It was the most heart warming thing Daisuke ever felt before. In fact, he loved it. Loved to the very heart and soul.

He slipped out of bed and jumped, landing hard on the floor with both of his feet. The impact of the land made a feeling of vibration to be felt on his feet. It was ticklish so Dai giggled. He then headed towards the bathroom. Clumsy as he was, he didn't watch his feet and fell flat to the floor. He heard Dark chuckle in his mind, allowing the red haired boy to flush deep pink in embarrassment.

_**Isn't sweet little Dai clumsy today?** _Dark teased him. Dai shot to his feet and mentally glared at the kaitou.

**_Stop teasing me, Dark! It's not funny!_**Daisuke snapped, the flushing deep pink cheeks still remaining there. Dark just laughed even more.

**_Someone's flustered. How cute._ **Dark snickered lightly, his face lit up with amusement. The red-haired boy's cheeks burned a deep red, as red as his hair now.

**_Dark, your so going to pay for this!_ **Daisuke shouted and lunged at Dark, topping the dark angel onto the floor. Both boy rolled on the floor, tackling at each other in a playful manner. Daisuke, mostly to get back at Dark. After minutes of tackling, both boys stopped tackling and looked at each other. It had been awhile since they last did such a thing together and Dai felt like Dark was like his brother again. It was a heart warming feeling. He smiled at Dark.

**_I better be ready for the date._**Daisuke said as he rose to his feet.

**_Don't take too long. You only have 10 more minutes to prepare you know._ **Dark chided him, almost like how a big brother would usually say. Daisuke rolled his eyes playfully towards the kaitou and headed into the washroom, washing himself up and cleaning his face. He did a quick shower and got out, drying himself and putting on the clothes he would wear for the date today. It was a red tuxedo. His mother recommended it since she knew about Satoshi's formalities when it comes to meeting people and hanging out with him. He adjusted the tie on his neck before heading out of the bathroom.

Leaving the room and taking his wallet with him, he ascended down the stairs towards the main room where his mother and grandpa were sitting, his mother knitting something and his grandpa sipping his tea. Both of them looked at Daisuke.

"Handsome, my boy." His grandpa commented. Daisuke giggled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Daisuke replied.

"Well, you better head out if you don't want to be late, right Dai?" His mother spoke then and kissed Dai in the forehead, allowing the red-haired boy to flush his cheeks.

"O-Okay, mom. Bye!" He put on his shoes, which matched the suit he was wearing and headed out the door. Shutting the door behind him, he began to head towards the place where Satoshi said to meet in their date. This is going to be exciting for him!

* * *

"Ah, Yuki what are you saying?" A voice asked, the force of the wind blowing her red hair gently towards her back. The girl, Yuki turned towards the girl who spoke, the sky blue eyes dull with boredom.

"What I'm saying is that they could be very much be it, Mazuki." Yuki replied, the blue hair on her back blowing back in the same manner as Mazuki. The girl let out a sigh in exasperation.

"I suppose so. We will still need to confirm if they are it though." Mazuki crossed her arms, turning towards the red haired boy walking down the streets towards the impending restaurant and where the blue haired boy is awaiting inside. A smile rose from her lips.

"Yes. Let's get started shall we?" Yuki smirked. Mazuki nodded.

"Yes, let's. I can hardly wait." Mazuki spread her red feathery wings and leaped, using her wings guiding towards the the restaurant. Behind her, Yuki was keeping tail. This was going to be interesting.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Finally! Another chapter up! I thought to introduce to two new characters! Yuki and Mazuki. :D They are supposed to be similar to Satoshi and Daisuke, with the other half and all. I haven't really thought about their story behind it but oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^ Please, review and comment! It's been awhile since I last updated!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	29. Chapter 29:New Case, New Discoveries

Chapter 29: New Case, New Discoveries 

"Sebastian, prepare for our departure." Ciel ordered sharply at his butler. Sebastian gave a deep bow towards him before leaving the room for the preparations. Ciel sighed exasperately. The Queen of England had assigned him to a new case regarding mysterious disappearances of couples of the same gender. According to the Queen, the couples of the same gender were either killed or kidnapped and traces of them never seen. The very reason why the earl wanted to take the case. All because of Daisuke and Satoshi's safety of them being together. So, tonight, he was going to be disguised along with Sebastian to keep watch of the movements of the person that is behind this evil scheme.

Ciel folded his hands on his lap, deep in thought. Disappearing couples of the same gender. The earl had a deep feeling in his gut that the case was going to be more complicated than ever before and it would take more than mere action to solve it. It could have taken his brain and intelligence in order to solve it. Ciel sighed just when he heard the knock on the door. He looked up with a wary glance.

"Come in."

"Pardon me, master." Sebastian responded as he stepped into the room,"I have made the preparations ready. Shall we be off?"

"Yes. We shall not dawdle this any longer." Ciel replied with a nod and rose from his seat, grabbing his cane and walking out of the room. He then headed towards his own room to dress his disguise. Ciel allowed his butler to dress the disguise on him. As Sebastian helped him dress, Ciel turned his eyes demonic for a brief second before turning back to blue. Sebastian's wary glaze on him was pinned onto him. Ciel let out a small smirk.

"It seems as though you are in discomfort." Ciel said with a slight snicker. Somehow, Ciel wanted to play with his butler today.

"It's nothing you should worry much about, young master." Sebastian said in his usual tone although the wary glaze still remained there. The earl smirked even more.

"I suppose being your master has caused quite a burden then?" Ciel asked, watching carefully of Sebastian's reaction. All the butler gave was a still wary glaze.

"It's quite alright I suppose. It's not like I can break the contract after what happened back then many decades ago." Sebastian responded in a calm tone, as he saw his butler finish up his clothes. Ciel let out a sigh on that. It looks like he failed on trying to test Sebastian's emotions.

"Well, anyway. We should head out now." Ciel said, walking out of his room and towards the stairs. Then at the stairs, he descended down and towards the front double doors. Sebastian had rushed ahead and opened the door for him. Ciel walked out and saw that Sebastian had again went ahead to open the door of the limo car for him. Sighing of his butler's usual services, he went in. The door shut after him and Ciel waited for his butler to get in the front driver's seat. Then, the car began moving. Ciel looked out the window and watched the city waltz past by.

When the car stopped, the door opened again and Ciel stepped out and began headed inside the restaurant. It was evening time now and a perfect time to have a seat and wait. Ciel walked into the restaurant and took a seat in one of the tables in the far corner. Sebastian had the liberty to sit next to him. Ciel then looked around and noticed the restaurant was quite empty. He had probably figured that it would become busy soon enough. At this moment, a waitress came forward towards them and had a writing notepad on her hand.

"How may I serve you gentlemen today?" She asked. Ciel knew he shouldn't answer so he allowed his butler to do all the talking.

"Just two Earl Grey teas would be grand." Sebastian replied with a smile. The woman nodded and walked off. At this moment, he saw Satoshi and Daisuke walked in, holding hands. Ciel had to hold back a smirk as he watched, hoping the disguise would keep him blended with the crowd. He saw two girls later walked in in a casual manner and sat two tables away from Satoshi and Daisuke. Ciel had a suspicious feeling towards the two girls. He watched them from where he was, rather suspicious still.

"Young master, those two girls are not human." Sebastian whispered in the earl's ear.

"I have figured. The question is: Why are they here and following after the commander and Daisuke?" Ciel frowned.

"I do not know, young master. However, I do know that they have eyes on Commander Hiwatari and Daisuke." Sebastian said in a still low tone.

"Sebastian, be sure to keep a close eye at them. Make sure whatever they do, they don't harm or do anything troublesome towards the commander and Daisuke. That is an order." Ciel said in his commanding tone. Sebastian nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, my lord." Ciel gave a smile and turned back towards the two girls and the couple.

* * *

"Yuki, it looks like so far, those two are nothing but ordinary people." Mazaki said with boredom as she sat with Yuki two table away from the same gender couple.

"Oh, stop complaining and being all whiny. I assure you that they are no ordinary people. You'll see." Yuki reassured her for which Mazaki had to roll her eyes at Yuki.

"Oh, look who's talking." Mazaki said sarcastically receiving a glare from Yuki.

"Shut it, Mazaki." Yuki snapped but in a low tone. Mazaki just smirked at her. Then Mazaki noticed the sudden change on one of the boy's aura. The red haired one. That immediately caught her interest as she watched the boy with red hair.

"Did you see that, Yuki? That boy's aura has changed." Mazaki said with interest.

"Yes, I can tell. It has a more purplish aura too. Interesting indeed." Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if that purple aura is the same as our other halves?" Mazaki wondered.

"Stop wondering. I'm certain it would be. You are just being too concerned about everything." Yuki said mockingly at Mazaki. Mazaki glared at Yuki.

"Shut it, Yuki before I have your head." Mazaki threatened dangerously. Yuki stuck her tongue out before turning to look back at the same gender couple. Mazuki could tell things are going to be very interesting soon.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter up! Hope you like this, since I have included Ciel and Sebastian in this chapter! :DD I realized the last chapter I didn't include them so I included them in this one! The next chapter would be back to Satoshi and Daisuke, I promise! Also, things are getting more intense than ever since Mazaki and Yuki are plotting something. What, I don't know. Read on to find out! That is all! Please review and comment!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	30. Note From Author

**I am really sorry guys. I can't seem to come up with any other ideas with Scarlet Night so I'm just going to end it here. If you have any more ideas for this story, please, message me or review on this chapter. I know a lot of you liked my stories on Scarlet Night but I can't seem to have anymore ideas. If you wish for me to continue, you will have to give me some help here. ^_^ I hopefully see you some other time! **

**Icestar123**


End file.
